La magia de lo inesperado
by elenatonksweasley
Summary: Daniela, hija de bruja y muggle, entra en Hogwarts 11 años después del fin de la guerra, al mismo tiempo que Teddy Lupin. Junto a él y sus dos amigas, Violeta y Rebecca, irán viviendo sus años en el colegio mágico.
1. Nuevo colegio, nuevas amistades

Un rayo de sol brillaba intensamente, intentando colarse entre un par de nubes negras, a punto de explotar en lluvia. Daniela se levantó de la cama, muy a su pesar, pues tenía que ir a clase. Pero en un segundo recordó donde se encontraba y le entraron ganas de levantarse. En un segundo se vistió y bajó a desayunar. Mientras bajaba, fue recordando como habían cambiado tanto las cosas; como hacía apenas 5 meses se encontraba en la peor situación posible…

"_Se sentó en las escaleras. Se sentía sola. Todo el mundo le miraba raro o la evitaba. Un profesor se le acercó y le preguntó porque no jugaba con los otros niños. Ella le dijo que nadie le aceptaba. Solo tenía una amiga, Violeta, un año más mayor, y no pudo pasarle otra cosa peor a Daniela que el hecho de que se cambiara de colegio. Y encima a un internado. No le pudo dar señas de donde se encontraba este colegio para escribirle ni nada. Había desaparecido sin dejar rastro._

_-No tienes que preocuparte- le dijo- Seguro que no te escribe por una buena razón, pero que en cuanto pueda lo hará._

_-¿De verdad lo crees?- contestó Dani entre sollozos. Daniela no era exactamente una chica de las más guapas, era, lo que se diría, normal. De altura un pelín baja para su edad, ojos de un verde muy claro y pelo moreno oscuro. Pero no era por eso por lo que le dejaban sola, estaba segura._

_- Claro que sí- le aseguró. Y le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas"_

Pero eso había cambiado. Ahora se sentía como en casa, y lo mejor: había recuperado a su amiga del alma. Sí, resulta que ella también era como Dani. Por eso era la única que le comprendía. Ambas son…especiales, por así decirlo. Un día les llegó una carta de un tal Albus Dumbledore y todo cambió. Las cosas cobraban sentido. Daniela siempre había visto que era capaz de hacer cosas, como mover algún que otro objeto con la mente sin querer, sin controlarlo. Llegó el gran día y se embarcó en la aventura más grande que jamás se había imaginado…

"_Se subió al tren y buscó compartimento. No encontraba ninguno vacío, así que tuvo que resignarse a entrar en uno en el que había ya una chica. En cuanto entró, los ojos de Daniela comenzaron a inundarse. Allí estaba ella, su mejor amiga, su apoyo incondicional; leyendo un libro, en su propio mundo. La había encontrado de nuevo._

_-¡Violeta!- se le escapó a Dani._

_La aludida se volvió, y pasada una fracción de segundo, cuando procesado la información, dio un salto del asiento y corrió a los brazos de su amiga._

_-¡No me puedo creer que estés aquí! ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?_

_-No podía, lo siento muchísimo, de verdad. No sé si después de este abandono por mi parte vas a querer siendo mi amiga…- Violeta fue bajando poco a poco el volumen de su voz._

_-¡¿Cómo dices eso? ¡Claro que seguiré siendo tu amiga! Te he echado mucho de menos._

_Las dos amigas estuvieron hablando durante todo el trayecto, pues tenían que ponerse al día de todo un año. Violeta le fue contando todos los secretos y cosas que había aprendido de Hogwarts. Daniela estaba más que emocionada._

Ahora allí estaba. Llevaba un mes en ese maravilloso colegio, la prestigiosa escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Resultaba ser que su madre también había estudiado allí, pero su padre no; y nunca le habían dicho nada porque querían mantenerla al margen hasta que el momento llegara; que creciera del modo más normal.

Llegó al comedor y se sentó en la mesa de su casa, Hufflepuff. Se sentía muy orgullosa de estar en esta. Sobretodo una cosa que le hacía sentirse así más aún es que también perteneció a ella Nymphadora Tonks, una chica excelente, de las mejores que conocía. La conoció el día que fue al Callejón Diagon a por el material. Se había perdido, y ella le ayudó a llegar a Ollivander's, donde estaba su madre. Le pareció súper simpática, y muy divertida. Pero lo que más le gustó fue su pelo, le parecía alucinante. Luego fue descubriendo que además era una muchacha muy valiente, que trabajaba como auror en el Ministerio, perteneció a la Orden del Fénix en tiempos del Señor Tenebroso, ¡y era de lo más simpática!

Una vez acabó de desayunar, se encaminó rápido a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Llegó a la clase y se sentó junto a una chica pelirroja, un poco más alta que Dani y los ojos azules intenso. Era su nueva amiga: Rebecca. También iba a su casa, y se sentaban juntas en todas las clases. Entró el profesor Remus Lupin y todo el mundo se calló. La mayoría de gente adoraba esas clases, eran todas prácticas.

- ¡Vale, silencio!- llamó la atención a tres alumnos que seguían hablando a pesar de la presencia del profesor- Hoy vamos a trabajar con los boggarts. ¿Alguien sabe decirme qué es?

- Son criaturas que no se sabe que forma tienen, ya que adaptan la forma de lo que más teme una persona cuando salen de donde están.- respondió con voz muy baja un chico tímido de primer curso- Viven en lugares oscuros.

-¡Muy bien, 15 puntos para Gryffindor! Pues para combatirlos, deberéis pensar en algo que os provoque la risa, y mientras agitáis la varita pronunciando "¡Riddikulus!"

Se pusieron todos en fila, algunos emocionados, y otros confusos, pues no estaban seguros de que forma adaptaría su boggart. La primera en la fila era Rebecca. En cuanto avanzó un paso, el boggart salió del armario con forma de perro doberman. Soltó un leve grito, pero luego cerró los ojos un segundo, se concentró y dijo "¡Riddikulus!". Acto seguido al perro le creció tanto pelo por todas partes que no podía ver ni tan siquiera caminar, ya que se tropezaba. El siguiente fue el chico tímido de primero. Tenía miedo, y se negó a avanzar. Lupin le animó:

-Vamos, chico, no pasa nada.

Avanzó un pequeño paso. Automáticamente el doberman peludo se convirtió en un lobo de gigantesco tamaño; por lo cual el profesor Lupin dirigió hacia sus adentros una mirada de extrañeza y curiosidad. Apuntó, pronunció correctamente el hechizo y redujo el lobo a un bonito peluche del tamaño de una pelota de fútbol.

Así continuaron la clase con todos los alumnos. Acabó la clase y todos salieron.

Al finalizar el día, Daniela y Rebecca buscaron a Violeta para cenar. Por suerte, las tres estaban en la misma casa. Daniela buscaba algo (o más bien a alguien) con la mirada en la mesa de Gryffindor. Y ahí estaba. Un chaval delgado, con el pelo…un momento, tenía el pelo… ¿azul? Pues eso, con el pelo azul, estaba solo, comiendo, o haciendo como si comiera, paseando el tenedor por el plato. No parecía tener a nadie con quien hablar, todo el mundo le evitaba. Y Daniela supo en seguida como se sentía. Le dio lástima, y pensó que deberían ir a hablar con él. Se lo dijo a sus amigas, y las tres se acercaron a su mesa. Ted, así se llamaba, en cuanto las vio se asustó, y quiso levantarse e irse corriendo, pero ellas lo retuvieron.

-¡Hola!- comenzó Violeta- Me llamo Violeta y ellas son Daniela y Rebecca.

Las aludidas saludaron y sonrieron.

-H…ho…hola. Yo soy Ted, Ted Lupin.

Las tres se quedaron de piedra.

-¿Eres hijo de Remus?- reaccionó Daniela después de un segundo.

-Mmmm…- dudó un momento- Sí. ¡¿Eso es malo?- El chico parecía bastante asustado.

-No, no, que va.- le tranquilizó Violeta- todo lo contrario. Es el mejor profesor que conozco.

Hablaron un rato, se fueron contando cosas. Por primera vez, alguien que no fuera su padre se había acercado a hablar con el pequeño Teddy Lupin Ese era uno de los mejores días de su vida. Se giró hacia la mesa de los profesores y le lanzó una gran sonrisa. Él se la devolvió seguida de un guiño.

-Oye… ¿Y puedo preguntarte una cosa?- se aventuró a preguntar Daniela. Tenía esa duda que la reconcomía por dentro.- ¿Por qué tienes ese color de pelo tan curioso?

A causa de la pregunta, Teddy se alteró; y si el pelo estaba azul, ahora se puso naranja. Toda la mesa se rió.

-Pues…bueno…emm

El chico dudaba de si decirlo o se reirían o algo de él. Al fin dijo:

-Es que mi madre es metamorfomaga. Puede cambiar el pelo cuando le da la gana, y también la forma de la nariz. Yo lo del pelo aún no lo controlo mucho.

-¡¿De verdad?- se sorprendió Rebecca.

-Yo una vez conocí a una metamorfomaga; en el Callejón Diagón.- apuntó Daniela- Se llamaba…ah, sí! Nymphadora Tonks, me dijo.

Teddy levantó la mirada del plato. "¿_Ha dicho Nymphadora?¿Mi madre? Evidentemente, no creo que haya más Nymphadoras metamorfomagas por el mundo"_

-Es mi madre- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-¡Guau! Qué gran familia, ¿no?- a Daniela le parecía un chico cada vez más interesante. Quería saber más cosas de él.

-Sí, sin duda- asintieron sus amigas.

Habían acabado de cenar, así que se levantaron para dirigirse a sus salas comunes. Se fueron cada uno por su camino; las chicas a la sala de Hufflepuff y Teddy, él solo, a la torre de Gryffindor. Pero de repente, Rebecca se giró.

-¡Eh, Ted, espera!

El aludido se giró. _"Ya está, todo estaba saliendo demasiado bien; tanto que no podía ser real. Seguro que ya se le ha ocurrido algo que decir en mi contra, como, por ejemplo, que no me quiere cerca por ser hijo de un hombre lobo."_

-¿Qué te parece si somos amigos? Los cuatro, digo.- Le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas, y levantó el ánimo al muchacho. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja contestó con un simple "¡Claro!"

Así, se fue a su habitación más feliz que nunca. Podría decirse que es el primer día que se acostaba así de sonriente en todo el curso.


	2. Navidad y fin de curso

Los días fueron pasando, y llegaron las vacaciones de Navidad, con alegría por parte de todos los estudiantes. Daniela había sido invitada a casa de Teddy a comer el día de Navidad, ya que, increíblemente, vivían a 6 manzanas. No obstante, nunca antes se habían visto.

Hicieron las maletas y se subieron al tren. Al llegar a King Cross, buscaron a sus familias.

-¡Mirad, ahí está mi madre!- gritó Ted, y se dirigió corriendo a por ella- ¡Mamá!

Sus amigas le siguieron. Efectivamente, allí estaba una mujer, de unos 35 años, con el pelo color rosa chicle. Ese era, al parecer, su color favorito, según les había contado Teddy.

-Mamá, te presento a mis nuevas amigas. Ellas son Rebecca, Violeta y Daniela; la que se vendrá a comer con nosotros el día de Navidad.

-¡Hola!- contestaron las tres con entusiasmo.

Nymphadora sonrió. Sabía como había sido el principio de curso de su hijo, pues tenía a su marido de corresponsal allí, que le iba informando frecuentemente. Pero de que tenía amigas se enteró antes de que pudiera informarle Remus de nada; pues Teddy envió una lechuza y cuando su marido se apareció en casa, ella ya lo sabía. Él la había encontrado llorando de la emoción. Creía que su hijo no sería aceptado nunca allí.

-Así que tú eres Daniela. Espera…tu cara me suena. ¡Claro! Tú eres la chica que se perdió en el Callejón, ¿verdad?

Daniela se puso un poco roja. Recordar ese momento le avergonzaba; se sintió muy estúpida cuando le pasó.

-Sí, soy yo.

-Encantada de que vengáis tú y tu familia a pasar el día de Navidad. Teddy me habla mucho de ti, ¿sabes? Cuenta mil maravillas en las lechuzas que me envía.

Los colores de la morena aumentaron aún más. "Genial", pensó. Se despidió de todos y se subió al coche con sus padres. Al llegar a casa, Dani fue en seguida a su habitación. ¡Hogar, dulce hogar! Se puso a ojear sus libros, todas sus cosas. Vio su montón de material del año anterior. Recordó todo su tiempo en ese horrible lugar. Pero todo había acabado.

Llegado el día señalado, Daniela seleccionó de las mejores cosas de su armario para la comida.

Cuando llegaron, estaba todo muy bonito. Había adornos por todas partes; todos ellos se sostenían en el aire. "Me encanta la magia", pensaba la chica maravillada.

Una vez comieron y abrieron regalos, Daniela y Teddy fueron a la habitación de éste. Juntos lo pasaban muy bien. Apenas tenían 11 años y Daniela veía en él algo que no veía en ningún otro niño. Pero no lo pensaba mucho; sólo era su amigo, sí, eso es. Estuvieron jugando y hablando hasta que ella se tuvo que ir.

Las clases comenzaron de nuevo, y con muchas ganas por parte de nuestros chicos. Después de unos tres meses, la nieve ya empezaba a derretirse. Ya podían salir a los terrenos a disfrutar del buen tiempo que traía la primavera. Nuevos partidos de Quidditch tuvieron lugar, dando paso ya al final, acercándose a la copa. Aquel año, ganó Hufflepuff. Las chicas disfrutaban mucho con cada partido; pero sobretodo fue un deporte que cautivó a nuestra protagonista.

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, junio ya llegaba y con ello, el final del curso. Un año lleno de experiencias, emociones, nuevos amigos. Un año que difícilmente olvidaría. Y había algo que tenía muy claro para el año siguiente: se presentaría al equipo de Quidditch.

Se subieron al tren; pero antes, Daniela se dio la vuelta.

-Definitivamente, aquí ya sé que tengo un segundo hogar.- dijo sonriendo. Y cerró la puerta del vagón.


	3. 3 años más tarde

_1 de septiembre de 2012_

_Querido diario,_

_Son las 6 de la mañana y no puedo dormir. La verdad es que estoy un poco nerviosa, con entusiasmo, supongo. No es para menos, pues…¡hoy vuelvo a Hogwarts! Sí, llevo un año entero sin pisarlo. 2º y 3º año pasaron sin ninguna novedad. Pero el año pasado tuve que moverme a Valencia, España, por el trabajo de papá, aunque no perdí el tiempo de clase, pues la Profesora McGonagall me remitió a una academia de magia allí. Es una ciudad preciosa (¡aunque ninguna como Londres!)…pero he echado muchísimo de menos a los chicos. Sobretodo a Teddy. Tengo tantas ganas de verlo y darle un abrazo de los grandes…_

Un ruido se oyó por la escalera. Jane, la madre de Daniela, subía para despertarla. Tenían que hacer diversos recados antes de ir a King Cross, por lo que se tenían que levantar muy pronto y dejarlo todo preparado y listo para ir a Hogwarts. Ese año todo tenía que salir bien. Cursaban 5º año y se examinaban de los TIMO. Todas las decisiones en cuanto a su futuro ya las iban a empezar a tomar a raíz de esas notas.

Daniela se levantó, se vistió y bajó a desayunar. Mientras estaba en la cocina, notó algo raro. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, y el vello de los brazos se le erizó. Tenía una mala sensación. Le pareció ver una sombra fuera, en el jardín. "Será la gata de los vecinos", pensó.

De pronto, una figura pequeña entró a toda velocidad en la habitación, derramando sin querer un vaso de zumo.

-¡Max!- exclamó la morena- ¡¿Qué haces corriendo de esa manera?

Max paró en seco delante de su hermana. Era 4 años más pequeño que ella, con lo que iba a empezar Hogwarts ese mismo año. Tenía el pelo igual que su hermana, moreno oscuro, pero sus ojos eran color café, como los de su madre.

-Lo siento…- bajó la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento. Era muy trasto, pero en el fondo un buen chico se escondía y salía de vez en cuando. Recogió el vaso y limpió el suelo.

Más tarde, a las 10:30, llegaba la familia entera a King Cross. Max llevaba una emoción en el cuerpo que no se la creía ni él. En cuanto cruzaron el muro para llegar al andén 9 y 3/4, Dani vio a lo lejos a Violeta y Rebecca. Corrió hacia ellas, pero al estar las dos de espaldas, ninguna supo que estaba allí hasta que se plantó delante de ellas. Violeta se sobresaltó.

-¡Dani!- exclamaron. Y en seguida se echaron a sus brazos. Ahí estaban por fin, después de un año sin verse. Las veía algo cambiadas…sería el peinado, tal vez. Pero no importaba, seguían siendo ellas.

Subieron al tren, pero Dani no había visto aún a Ted. Estuvo todo el trayecto pensando en dónde estaría, pues le parecía extraño que no apareciera por ningún lado.

- Chicas, ¿ninguna sabéis donde está Ted, ni nada?

Las aludidas levantaron los hombros; y las tres intercambiaron miradas de extrañeza.

Por la noche, ya, llegaron al castillo. Hicieron las selecciones, en las cuales seleccionaron a Max para estar en Hufflepuff, como su hermana. También vio Daniela que empezaba también ese año Martha, la hermana pequeña de Rebecca. Una vez acabadas y escuchado el discurso de la Profesora McGonagall, como de costumbre, se dispusieron a cenar esos exquisitos manjares que aparecieron ante sus ojos en una milésima de segundo. Pero Violeta se dio cuenta de una cosa:

-Chicas, no sé si os habéis fijado, pero no están ni el profesor Lupin ni la directora.

Las chicas y Max giraron la cabeza hacia la mesa de los profesores. Efectivamente, no se encontraban allí.

Una vez acabada la cena, los prefectos condujeron a sus alumnos de cada casa a los dormitorios, mientras les iban enseñando a los de 1r año las cosas más importantes del castillo. Al ir a salir de Gran Comedor, el profesor O'Dogherty, que enseñaba Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, se interpuso entre la puerta y los alumnos.

- ¡Por favor, todos deteneos un momento!- dijo levantando las manos en señal de "STOP".- Ha sucedido algo, por tanto, por favor, los prefectos de las casas, llevaos a los alumnos a vuestras respectivas Salas Comunes sin deteneros por ninguna circunstancia. Allí ya seréis informados.

Taylor Jones, el prefecto de Hufflepuff, del mismo curso que Violeta, les condujo hasta allí. Una vez todos reunidos, llegó el jefe de la casa, el Profesor James Sprout, hijo de la anterior profesora de Herbología. Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, aunque se respiraba tensión en el ambiente.

-Vale, ya sé que estáis todos un poco confusos; pero guardad la calma. Sucedió algo justo antes de que llegarais.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Taylor- si no es mucha molestia saberlo…

Sprout vaciló un momento. Al fin dijo:

-Os lo voy a decir porque tenéis derecho a saberlo; al fin y al cabo, también os afectará de una manera y otra. Veréis…ha desaparecido un alumno, que ya se encontraba aquí antes que vosotros por motivos que no vienen al caso. Y tenemos razones para pensar que ha sido secuestrado.

Todos se pusieron a murmurar; y las tres chicas, Daniela, Violeta y Rebecca, se miraron con cara de miedo. Tenían un horrible presentimiento, por favor deseaba que no fuera verdad.

El profesor continuó:

-Por el momento, hemos decidido los profesores que esta noche os quedéis ya aquí, en vuestras casas, y no salgáis por nada del mundo. El castillo ya está hechizado y cerrado; nadie más podrá entrar. Por nuestra parte, haremos búsquedas y patrullas para descartar todas los posibles lugares donde se pueda encontrar, tanto el secuestrador, como vuestro compañero; y a se posible, encontrarlo lo antes que se pueda.

James se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero las chicas le siguieron.

-¡Profesor, espere!- este se detuvo.

-Díganme en que puedo ayudarles, señoritas.

-Si no es mucha indiscreción- comenzó la pelirroja- ¿nos podría decir quién es el chico que ha sido secuestrado?

-Lo siento, es una información que no puedo hacer eso.

-Por favor…es importante que lo sepamos. No se lo diremos a nadie, lo juramos.- le rogó Daniela.

-Lo siento, pero no puede ser. Ahora volved a vuestros dormitorios.

Y siguió caminando. Las aludidas volvieron cabizbajas. Estaban muy, pero que muy preocupadas por Teddy, no lo habían visto en todo el día y ahora les venían a decir que habían secuestrado a un alumno. Estaba claro, era él. Pero querían asegurarse. Así que decidieron seguir a James a la reunión con los otros profesores. Para no ser descubiertas, se escondieron mediante un hechizo de camuflaje. Allí escucharon parte de la conversación. Oyeron la voz de O'Dogherty

-…hemos registrado todas las mazmorras y torres, y ni rastro. Debieron salir del castillo antes de que pusiéramos el hechizo protector.

Daniela se fijó que Remus no paraba de dar vueltas por la sala. También estaba allí Nymphadora, con la cara envuelta en lágrimas.

-Remus, tranquilo, lo encontraremos.-lo intentó consolar McGonagall.

-¡COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME! ¡MI HIJO HA SIDO SECUESTRADO, SEGURAMENTE POR UN EX-MORTÍFAGO! ¿QUE ME CALME, DICES? ¡JÁ!

Las chicas se llevaron la mano a la boca. Efectivamente, su amigo andaba por ahí desaparecido. A Daniela se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. No podía ser. Si le pasaba cualquier cosa, no podría superarlo nunca. Tenía tantas ganas de verlo ese curso, de decirle tanto…y ahora no estaba segura de si volvería a verlo.


	4. Cruciatus

Se despertó de un golpe y dando un gritó.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Rebecca, medio adormilada.

- Nada, una pesadilla-contestó Dani entre jadeos. Su respiración era agitada, y el corazón le iba a cien. ¿De verdad todo había sido un mal sueño? Parecía tan real. Deseaba que así fuera. Pero algo le confirmó que no, efectivamente, todo había sucedido de verdad.

- ¿Sigues pensando en Ted? Ya sabes que están haciendo todo lo posible por encontrarlo.

Bajaron a desayunar. Se sentaron las tres juntas, pero no hablaron en todo el rato. No tenían el ánimo. Mientras iban a clase, Daniela iba mirando al infinito, tenía la mirada perdida. De pronto, frenó en seco.

- Están escondidos en algún sitio por los alrededores de Hogsmeade- dijo tranquilamente.

Sus amigas, claro está, se extrañaron, a la vez que se miraban preocupadas. Su amiga no se comportaba de forma normal desde aquello. Sin duda, le había afectado mucho.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó Violeta.

-Simplemente, lo sé. Y no pienso dejar que le pase nada. Voy a ir a buscarlo. Esta noche.

Rebecca, que ya había empezado a caminar, se dio la vuelta en seguida.

- ¡¿ESTÁS LOCA? ¿Cómo piensas en ir a Hogsmeade tú sola? Si apenas nos dejan ir a los jardines, sólo para dar clase. Daniela, escúchame, es muy peligroso. Por ahí andan rumoreando que se va a producir una 3ª Guerra Mágica. No quiero que te pase nada.

- Ya sé que es muy peligroso, Rebe. Pero he de hacerlo. Es Ted. Es nuestro amigo. Y no quiero quedarme de brazos cruzados. Voy a ir. Vosotras veréis lo que haréis. Podéis acompañarme o quedaros.

Por la noche, un rato después del toque de queda que les habían impuesto, Daniela se armó para ir a buscar a su amigo. No estaba segura de si lo iba a encontrar ahí, pero algo le decía que debía ir. Una voz en su interior.

Salió de la sala común. Paseaba a oscuras por el pasillo, pero daba igual, se lo sabía como la palma de su mano. De pronto, escuchó un ruido. Dio una vuelta para ver de donde provenía. No vio nada ni a nadie. "Será algún fantasma...o el viento, sí", pensó. Continuó, pero descubrió en seguida el origen del ruido que la había alertado. Vio a dos niños salir de un escondite.

- ¿Ves como no era Filch?- dijo uno de ellos.

- Buff, menos mal, ya creíamos que nos habían pillado. Nos habría caído una buena.

Al instante, Dani reconoció esa segunda voz.

- ¡MAX! ¿Que narices haces levantado? ¿No sabes que te juegas muchísimo?

- ¿No sabes que te juegas muchísimo, bla, bla bla?- la imitó su hermano poniendo muecas- ¿No debería decir lo mismo de ti, querida hermana?

- No es lo mismo. Yo soy más mayor, y se lo que me hago. Venga, a la cama inmediatamente. Y ten cuidado de que no te pille nadie. No me gustaría que la casa perdiera puntos por TU culpa.

- Está bien...- respondió enfadado- Siempre me quitas el lado divertido de las cosas.

Siguió su camino. "Me ha hecho perder un tiempo valiosísimo. Espero que Ted siga bien."

Salió sigilosamente del castillo. Pero cuando llegó a la verja, se dio cuenta de que no podría cruzarla. Estaba hechizada, si mal no recordaba. Todo su plan, sus esperanzas, se vinieron abajo. Se sentó en una piedra. No le apetecía volver a su habitación. Se quedó allí, llorando de rabia y tristeza.

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba allí; tal vez 15 minutos, tal vez 2 horas, cuando escuchó unos pasos. Alguien salía del castillo, un adulto, al parecer, porque logró abrir la puerta de la verja. No reconocía quien era, no le sonaba su cara, pero a la morena le dio igual; simplemente aprovechó el momento y salió a escondidas detrás de él. El camino estaba demasiado oscuro, tanto que Daniela sintió un escalofrío. Todo tan oscuro y tan solo. Pero tenía que centrarse. Si estaba allí era para salvar a Ted, y nada se interpondría en su propósito.

Llegó a Hogsmeade. Allí, comenzó su búsqueda. Sabía que estaban en algún sitio por los alrededores, las afueras. Así que buscó algún tipo de cueva o algo donde alguien se pudiera esconder. Después de lo que a ella le pareció una hora, encontró algo escondido tras unos matorrales. Era como una especie de caverna, o simplemente un agujero en la roca, producido, tal vez, por un desprendimiento; quien sabe. Entró, y encendió su varita con un simple "Lumos". No parecía haber nadie dentro, así que dio la vuelta, disgustada. Sus presentimientos no habían servido de nada, aunque se había sentido tan segura de ellos. Pero de pronto, su varita se apagó, y no logró volver a encenderla. A ciegas, salió de la cueva, donde vio dos sombras, una de ellas iba como forzando a la otra a caminar. "Son ellos", se dijo. Los siguió hacia donde se dirigían. Pero el ruido de una piedra la delató. No le dio tiempo a esconderse. El secuestrador de Ted, que iba encapuchado, la descubrió.

-¡CRUCIO!- gritó apuntándola con la varita sin pensarlo dos veces.

Todo se volvió oscuro para Daniela. Todo su entorno se nubló, pero iba todo muy rápido. No sentía más que dolor. Sombras a su alrededor se movían susurrándole que suplicara que aquello acabara. No quería, tenía que salvar a Ted. De pronto, se paró todo. Daniela se levantó. No sabía exactamente que había pasado, pero el dolor había parado. No obstante, no tenía ni idea de donde estaba. Solo que se encontraba sola. Tenía miedo. Esto sólo duró un segundo. El cielo, o lo que fuera que había sobre ella, pues no sabía si estaba en otra dimensión o qué, se iluminó rápido. Otra vez comenzó a sentir ese dolor insufrible; otra vez las sombras le rodeaban. Ella no lo sabía, pero se encontraba en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Era insoportable, no lo aguantaba, quería morir. Pero una luz verde hizo que hombre fuera desarmado y aturdido, por tanto, la maldición sobre Dani se detuvo. Se quedó tumbada en el suelo, temblando. Alguien se acercó a ella.

-Daniela, ¿estás bien?- le dijo el chico de pelo, en aquellos momentos, negro por el miedo- Por favor, contesta, no me dejes.- Le cogió en sus brazos y la abrazó. Comenzó a llorar, su amiga no le contestaba, estaba sin conocimiento. La miró a la cara; y, sin poder evitarlo, le dio un beso suave en los labios.- Todo saldrá bien.

Ted levantó la mirada y buscó a aquel que les había librado de su atacante. No se le veía casi el rostro, pero Ted lo reconoció al instante.- ¡Harry!- corrió hacia él. Nunca se había alegrado tanto de ver a su padrino.

- Ted, ¿qué pasó? ¿Ahora estás bien? Tu amiga necesita ayuda. Corre, llevémosla a la enfermería.

- Y que pasa con...espera, no está. El que me secuestró, no está, ha desaparecido.

- Entonces no hay nada que hacer. Ocupémonos primero de ella.

Volvieron al castillo, donde todos los profesores y Dora les esperaban. Harry les había enviado un Patronus avisando de que los había encontrado a los dos. Llegaron y lo primero que hicieron fue examinar el estado de Daniela.

- Habrá que trasladarla a San Mungo, ha sufrido daños demasiado graves.- constató la enfermera.

McGonagall fue quien la acompañó y allí se reunieron con sus padres y su hermano Max, a quien habían pillado todavía en los pasillos.

Cuando se encontraron allí, estaban histéricos. Pero más que por si su hija estaba allí, por la poca seguridad que consideraban que había habido en el colegio. Su madre, sobretodo, estaba que se subía por las paredes. McGonagall intentaba tranquilizarla.

- Sra. Austen, nos han informado de que Daniela pasará aquí la noche pero mañana ya podrá volver a Hogwarts y retomar las clases.

- Lamento decirle, profesora McGonagall, que no sé si eso será así- dijo ella muy seriamente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Quiero decir que estoy muy disgustada. En mis años de estancia en el colegio, no hubo nunca un descuido de seguridad tan grande como este; y me atrevo a decir, ha sido una irresponsabilidad por vuestra parte. De no ser por el amable señor Potter, ahora mismo las cosas podrían haber sido muy diferentes. Creo que Hogwarts no es un lugar seguro. Es más, dejó de serlo hace mucho tiempo. La guerra acabó, sí, todos lo sabemos. Pero las cosas no son de color rosa, como lo pinta la gente. Ex-mortífagos que mantienen el ideal de su Señor siguen por ahí moviéndose, intentando mantener este pensamiento.

- No obstante, Sra. Austen, le informo de que Daniela estaba allí en ese preciso instante por haber quebrantado las reglas, que eran y son muy claras, sobretodo en estos momentos que, como sabrá, no están yendo muy bien.

- Como sea, Minerva. Si no es por Daniela, que sea por el señor Ted Lupin. Había sido secuestrado por el mismo que atacó a mi hija, ¿no es cierto? Y que yo sepa, esto si que había ocurrido dentro de las inmediaciones del castillo.

- Si, pero...

- No hay "peros" que valgan- le cortó Jane Austen- mis hijos no va a volver a Hogwarts.


	5. Victoire

- ¡¿QUÉ?- Violeta no se podía creer las palabras de su amiga.- ¿Será una broma, verdad? Porque si lo es, te pido por favor que lo dejes, no hemos pasado buenos días últimamente para estas tonterías.

- No, no es ninguna broma. Mi madre quiere que me vaya.

- ¿Cómo es posible? Hogwarts es de lo más seguro, yo siempre lo he pensado. Todos los años que he pasado aquí nunca ocurrió nada, hasta ahora...- Rebecca se fue callando poco a poco. Tenía miedo. En el fondo, estaba asustada. Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad por la preocupación ante todo lo que había ocurrido; y ante la sola idea de pensar que, tal vez, su padre estuviera de acuerdo con los de Daniela y decidieran sacarla de allí. "No, no puede ser. Mi padre siempre ha tenido gran confianza en este colegio."

En ese momento, alguien se sentó a su lado en la mesa. Pero no dijo nada. Solamente se sentó y bajó la cabeza. Daniela vio como un par de lágrimas caían y chocaban con la superficie de madera.

- Ted, ¿qué pasa?

Le costó responder. Tenía un nudo enorme en la garganta y no conseguía que saliera ningún sonido de su boca. Finalmente, sólo pudo decir:

- Lo siento. Es culpa mía.- y comenzó a llorar. El pelo le iba cambiando por momentos de color. Azul, verde, morado, marrón...iba decayendo.

- Tranquilo... ¿Qué dices que es culpa tuya?

- Pues que... lo que... lo que pasó con tus padres. Si yo no hubiera desaparecido, nada de esto hubiera pasado...

- ¡NO! ¿Cómo dices esto? Nada, repito, nada es culpa tuya, Ted. Yo fui la que decidí ir a buscarte. ¿Cómo puedes decir que fue culpa tuya? Tú fuiste víctima de secuestro, no fue tu culpa.

El chico seguía llorando. No podía soportar nada. Toda la rabia le invadía. Sintió que algo le surgía desde lo más profundo. Iba recorriendo cada hueco de su cuerpo hasta que por fin lo dijo:

- Salí fuera, me escapé del castillo. Yo ya estaba aquí, había venido antes con mi padre. Salí a los jardines...- no podía casi ni respirar, le faltaba el aliento.- ...por que estaba siguiendo a esa mujer. Ella había dicho que...que...- no podía seguir, aquello era demasiado para él; aún siendo un chico de 15 años. Era algo que le podía hasta lo más extremo.

- ¿Qué dijo?- preguntaron las tres a la vez.

- Dijo...¡que iba a atacar a mi madre y a toda mi familia!

- ¿CÓMO?- Violeta se quedó de piedra.- ¿Sabes quien era, le viste la cara o algo?

- No, sólo se que era una mujer por la voz. Una voz oscura, siniestra.- Se estremeció al recordar la voz, esa voz de psicópata que tenía.- se estremeció al recordarlo.

En ese momento, alguien se acercó a la mesa; la profesora McGonagall.

- Daniela, has de irte ya. Tu familia está esperando fuera. Cuídate. Siempre habrá sitio en esta escuela para Max y para ti- le dijo con voz apagada. Para una directora, perder a dos alumnos no era nada agradable; y menos si una de ellos era de las mejores que había habido en años.

- Gracias- dijo con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que comenzaban a asomarse. Se dirigió a sus amigos.- Chicos, yo siempre estaré. Aunque la cabezota de mi madre no diga eso. Escribid y contadme, ¿entendido?

Todos sonrieron entre lágrimas. No podían creerlo. Verdaderamente, la estaban sacando de Hogwarts, del mejor colegio que podía haber habido nunca. La vieron alejarse con su baúl.

Apenas habían pasado dos meses desde que la morena se fue. Los jardines ya comenzaban a cubrirse con su brillante y precioso manto blanco. El invierno comenzaba a llegar a Hogwarts. Ya había vuelto a la normalidad el ambiente entre los amigos. Bueno, mejor dicho, casi había vuelto a la normalidad.

Violeta entró en el comedor, cogió aire, suspiró y se fue a sentar con sus amigos. La gente de Gryffindor ya empezaba a mirar mal a las chicas que de vez en cuando se sentaban en su mesa; pero a la castaña le dio igual. Allí estaban, conversando de cosas de clase. "Nada interesante, como siempre", pensó Violeta; y se encogió de hombros. "Al menos, hablan...". Y esto era porque hasta hace un mes, el ambiente era un poco tenso. Nadie decía prácticamente nada. Entre lo sucedido con Ted y las consecuencias que le trajo esto a Daniela, nadie quería hablar de ello. Parecía, no obstante, que iban rehaciendo la vida allí. No podían estar ausentes y consternados por esa decisión de los padres de ella eternamente. Violeta se unió a ellos en el desayuno.

Pasaron la mañana, no obstante, con total silencio. La preocupación por parte de la castaña y la pelirroja fue que este silencio sólo fue por parte de su amigo. No decía nada. Tenía la mirada perdida. Pero de vez en cuando lo sacaban de su ausencia y parecía estar y reaccionar bien.

A la hora de la comida, Rebecca notó un cambio:

- Vi, nos falta Teddy. ¿Tienes idea de dónde puede estar? Salió muy rápido de clase de Transformaciones, y creí que se dirigía aquí.

La aludida miró a su alrededor y se encogió de hombros.

Salieron en su búsqueda, con una cierta preocupación, pues la última vez que no estaba con ellas fue por una causa mayor y bastante horrible. Fueron pasillo arriba, pasillo abajo, a la sala común de Gryffindor...pero nada. Finalmente, escucharon un gemido proveniente del baño del primer piso. Ese que nadie nunca usaba, que estaba habitado por una chica fantasma, según les habían contado, desde muchos años atrás.

- Está escondido en el tercer baño.- les dijo Myrtle la Llorona, después de echar un suspiro.

Se acercaron lentamente. Aquel baño tenía un aspecto horrible, propio del desuso de los años. Las puertas verdes estaban, algunas, enmohecidas y rotas; y el suelo ligeramente encharcado por los "juegos" y gestos de aburrimiento de Myrtle. Empujaron la puerta lentamente. Ésta hizo un ligero chirrido, las bisagras estaban muy oxidadas. Allí lo encontraron, encogido sobre si mismo, sumido en un profundo tormento que no había sacado a la luz, se lo guardaba para sí, y le hacía cada vez más daño dentro.

- Ted...- comenzó Rebecca.

- ¡Dejadme, por favor! ¡Marchaos! No quiero...

- No, Ted- le cortó Violeta- no nos vamos a ir a ningún sitio hasta que no nos digas que te ocurre. No podemos verte así día tras día. Finges que todo va bien, que estás bien, pero en el fondo sabíamos que algo ocurría, y mira, ésta es la prueba de nuestros pensamientos. Llevas semanas sin hablar de ningún tema que no sean los deberes. Es más, hasta hace relativamente poco, apenas nos dirigías la palabra. No, amigo, no nos iremos de aquí hasta que nos digas que te ocurre.- La rabia, mezclada con la ansiedad y la preocupación iban apareciendo en escena a medida que Violeta pronunciaba las palabras.

El chico levantó la mirada, se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica. Odiaba que le pasara eso. No le gustaba ser el chico sensible, al cual el resto de chicos le miraban raro por comportarse así. Sentía que nadie le comprendía. Nadie excepto sus amigas. Y aún así, sentía que le faltaba algo.

- La echo mucho de menos, no puedo aguantarlo. Ya se que os tengo a vosotras, y gracias de verdad por estar siempre aquí conmigo, pero la necesito. Ella también es nuestra amiga.- Sí, su amiga. Aunque para él, era más que eso. Era todo un mundo para él.

- Lo entendemos, Ted, de verdad, nosotras también la echamos de menos. Pero la cosa es así, no podemos cambiar nada; solamente podemos acostumbrarnos, tarde o temprano lo haremos.

- Es que me siento...como solo, sin sus risas, ni nada. Como que me faltó hacer algo antes de que se fuera.- En efecto, le había faltado decirle lo que él sentía por ella.

Rebecca y Violeta no sabían que hacer por él. Sólo había una cosa: estar lo máximo posible, no dejarlo ni un segundo, siempre de forma no agobiante, y procurar hablarle de cualquier tema que lo distraiga.

Había empezado la temporada de Quidditch. Ninguno de los tres pertenecía a los equipos de sus respectivas casas, pero disfrutaban mucho viendo los partidos y animando a ambas casas, tanto a Gryffindor como a Hufflepuff; de la misma manera que les gustaba abuchear a Slytherin. A pesar de que Daniela había sido la cazadora de Hufflepuff, ya ninguno de los tres lo pensaba. Solamente veían pasar las escobas de un lado a otro, observaban emocionados los pases, cuando el cazador marcaba y se levantaban exaltados cuando el buscador encontraba la snitch. Lo complicado era cuando el partido era Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor. Ahí ya, cada uno animaba a su propia casa, pero sin rencores. Alguna que otra broma entre amigos. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Una mañana, ya en diciembre, se dirigían los tres hacia el campo de Quidditch, donde se celebraría el partido Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw; así que allí iban, a animar todo lo posible. Cruzaron los campos nevados. Los pies se les hundían en la nieve, y les costaba caminar. Pero al fin y al cabo, el paisaje era muy bonito. Se sentaron en las gradas, y esperaron a que comenzara el partido. Veían los copos caer, y se reían de las caras de frío que ponía Rebecca cada vez que soplaba un poco de viento, pues ella decía que le entraba hasta los huesos y le congelaba. Así pues, el partido empezó, y a los tres minutos, Gryffindor ya había marcado. Los tres se fijaron en una de los cazadores de Gryffindor, una chica de pelo largo y rubio que ondeaba con el viento y la rapidez de la escoba. Era muy ágil, atrapaba la quaffle con facilidad. Así fue avanzando el partido, que fue bastante igualado, hasta que por fin, Gryffindor atrapa la snitch. Toda la grada de la casa ganadora se alzó en pie, gritando y saltando de alegría. Los tres amigos se abrazaron; una victoria más para la casa de los leones.

La bandera dorada y escarlata ondeaba mientras volvían al castillo. De pronto, Ted escuchó que alguien llamaba desde los vestuarios y se acercaba corriendo al gran grupo para que le esperaran. Pero nadie se giró a hacerle el menor caso. Estaban todos demasiado eufóricos. Sin apenas poder reaccionar, la chica se tropezó y cayó encima de Ted, que la sujetó como pudo; pero acabaron los dos en el suelo. Ella, se disculpó y se levantó rápidamente, ayudándolo también a él a incorporarse.

- ¡Eh! Tú eres la cazadora del equipo. -Ted no había caído en la cuenta de quien era hasta que levantó la cabeza cuando ella lo ayudó a levantarse.

- Si, soy yo.- Y le dedicó una sonrisa.

- Me he fijado en como juegas, lo haces genial, de verdad...yo... quiero decir, me ha gustado mucho el partido.- Se puso muy nervioso, no quería parecer maleducado ni nada.

- Vaya, me alegro. Sobretodo si gana Gryffindor. Porque...eres un Gryffindor, ¿no?- ella dudó. A ver si estaba metiendo la pata.

- No...quiero decir, sí, claro, soy de la casa de los leones, por supuesto.- Intentó parecer seguro de lo que decía, pero había algo en esa chica que lo hipnotizaba. Estaba muy alterado, se ruborizó. Ella rió.

- Anda, ¡vamos a la sala común a celebrarlo! Por cierto, me llamo Victoire.

- Yo soy Ted, o Teddy, como prefieras.

Juntos fueron hacia el castillo. La nevada se estaba cogiendo, así que tuvieron que correr un poco.

Subieron al séptimo piso y cruzaron el cuadro de la Dama Gorda que les conducía a la sala común. Allí estaba todo el ambiente revolucionado, todos celebraban la victoria del partido; y ellos dos se unieron a la fiesta. Por una vez en semanas, Ted no pensaba en sus amigas de siempre. Ni en Daniela. Se quedaron un rato allí, hablando, moviéndose con la gente. Ella le contaba como era ser cazadora, emociones de los partidos. Se reían las anécdotas.

- Así que eres metamorfomago. ¿En qué consiste eso?

- Pues que puedo hacer que mi pelo y la forma de mi cara cambien cuando yo quiera. Lo heredé de mi madre.

- ¡Qué divertido!

Él le hizo alguna que otra demostración de su don. Finalmente, se fueron a acostar.

Tres días después, bajaron desayunar los dos juntos y, más tarde, se incorporaron Violeta y Rebecca a la mesa de Gryffindor.

- Vi, Rebe, ella es Victoire, de 4º año. Es cazadora en el equipo de quidditch.

- Hola- saludaron las dos. Rebecca le sonrió muy familiarmente y ella se la devolvió. Ted y Violeta se dieron cuenta, pero no sabían de qué iba la cosa. Se miraron y encogieron los hombros ambos.

Durante todo el día, los vieron bastante juntos, a los nuevos amigos, como si se conocieran de toda la vida; casi ni Violeta ni Rebecca lo veían. Sólo ésta última lo tenía sentado al lado en clase, pero como si nada. Había notado que estaba bastante distraído. Durante la comida, ambas sentadas en la mesa de Hufflepuff; mientras su amigo de pelo azul eléctrico comía con su nueva amiga en su mesa, Rebecca le preguntó a la castaña:

- Oye, ¿qué eran esas miradas que te traías con la rubia?

- Nada, solo que saludo correctamente a mi prima.

Violeta puso los ojos como platos.

- ¿Tu prima?- en cierto modo, no tenía porque extrañarse. Nunca le había hablado de su familia, así que era perfectamente normal que pudiera tener una prima.

- Sí, es mi prima Victoire, hija de mis tíos Bill y Fleur. Mi padre Charlie es hermano de Bill. Bueno, en realidad tienen muchos hermanos. Creo que son siete.

- ¡Uau, siete! ¿Y de tu madre me vas a dar alguna otra sorpresa?

Rebe bajó la cabeza un poco.

- Mi madre murió durante la batalla que tuvo lugar aquí, hace 15 años. Yo tenía tan solo dos meses.

- Vaya, lo siento...

- No pasa nada. Al fin y al cabo, no puedo echarla de menos exactamente, no la llegué a conocer.

Acabaron de cenar, y Ted y Victoire se subieron a la sala común. Él le había prometido que le ayudaría a hacer los deberes, además de que él tenía que estudiar, ya que ese año era bastante duro, tendría que someterse a los TIMOs. Entraron y se sentaron a la luz del fuego de la chimenea. Todo estaba muy tranquilo, no había casi nadie allí, solo un par de chicas de 3r año comentando cosas, sin prestar atención a su alrededor. Victoire abrió el libro de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Tenía que hacer una redacción sobre los fénix. Comenzó a leer lo que ponía sobre estas criaturas. No se dio cuenta de que Ted la miraba con mucha curiosidad. Estudiaba cada parte de su cara, cada gesto que hacía mientras leía y pensaba qué escribir. Ella levantó la mirada, y se encontró a pocos centímetros de la de él.

- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó ella con su gesto de extrañeza.

- No, nada...solo estaba pensando que eres...eres preciosa.

Fue acercándose cada vez más a ella, hasta que sus labios tocaron con los suyos y pronto se fusionaron en un beso profundo lleno de magia. Ted se sintió lleno, feliz. Continuaron hasta quedarse sin aire, y se separaron.

- Tu pelo ha cambiado de color- dijo Victoire con una risa cariñosa. Efectivamente, su pelo estaba de un rojo fuego.

- Si, bueno- se avergonzó él- lo hace de vez en cuando.- Y lo cambió rápidamente al azul de siempre.

- No pasa nada, me gusta.

Continuaron haciendo los deberes que debían; y, cuando Vic se iba a dormir, le dio un beso de buenas noches a Ted.

Al día siguiente, todo el que se cruzaba con ellos por los pasillos les veía, no sólo juntos, si no cogidos de la mano. Algunos comentaban que tan solo era por la parte de veela que tenía ella, otros se extrañaban de que un chico como Ted hubiera encontrado a alguien como ella. Y otros simplemente se alegraban por ellos.

Iban de camino al Gran Comedor, cuando se cruzaron con Violeta y Rebecca.

- ¡Buenos días, chicas!- las saludó él, muy animado. Y continuó andando.

- Ho...hola.- le contestó Violeta.

Ambas se miraron con cara de asombro.

- ¿Pero, él no quería a Daniela?- preguntó Rebecca.

- Sí, eso creía yo también, pero en fin. Si así es como él está feliz, no vamos a recordarle malos tiempos.


	6. Mi mundo

Daniela caminaba hacia el colegio el primer día después de vacaciones de Navidad, junto con Max, que iba unos pasos por detrás. Llevaba la cabeza agachada y el ceño fruncido. Por otra parte, su hermano iba más feliz. Se adelantó y se puso a la altura de la morena.

- Daniela, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

Ella no le contestó.

- ¿No tienes ganas de volver a ver a tus amigas? – insistía él. Tenía curiosidad por saber que le pasaba a su hermana. Le gustaba fastidiarla, pero al fin y al cabo, era su hermana mayor; y también se preocupaba por ella.

Dani frenó en seco, se dio la vuelta y miró a su hermano.

- Mira, pequeño renacuajo, no quiero volver porque ahí no están mis amigos ni quiero que estén. Mis amigos de verdad están en Hogwarts. TODO mi mundo está en Hogwarts. Pero tú no lo entiendes. No llegaste a pasar ni una semana allí. Déjalo.- Continuó caminando, dejando a su hermano detrás, con los ojos inundados.

Cruzó la puerta de aquel moderno edificio gris de cemento. La gente caminaba por los pasillos, ya dirigiéndose a sus clases y saludándose después de las vacaciones. Pero nadie se acercaba a saludar a Daniela, pues era la "chica amargada del final de la clase". Ella lo tenía perfectamente asumido. Estaba allí simple y llanamente porque tenía que asistir. Pero ni siquiera tenía ganas de aprender nada de lo que allí enseñaban. Y para algo llevaba consigo sus libros de magia.

Se sentó en su pupitre, al final de la clase, donde nadie podía pillarla mirando otros libros que no eran los que debía. Tenía clase de Historia, con el profesor Stewart. "_Buff, que plasta de hombre, vaya forma de empezar las clases después de vacaciones. Me duermo en sus clases. ¡Mira, ya tiene un parecido con el profesor Binns!", _pensaba, mientras sacaba el correspondiente libro, para al menos fingir que estaba prestando atención a la clase. Y sacó su libro de Encantamientos de ese curso y empezó a ojearlo. Un hechizo le atrajo la atención. Se lo captó en la memoria; podría servirle en algún momento. Continuó mirando aquel libro que era más interesante que todo lo que allí le enseñaban junto. Pronto desconectó de la clase para prestar toda su atención en eso; tanto que no escuchaba nada de lo que decía nadie.

- …y así se inició la Primera Guerra Mundial. – concluyó el señor Stewart. – Señorita Austen, ¿nos puede hacer un resumen de todo lo que acabo de explicar?

Daniela levantó la mirada rápidamente, sobresantada, cerró el libro de Encantamientos y puso la vista al frente.

- Ummm...…pues…no sabría decirle, profesor.

- Muy bien, usted se lo ha buscado. Ya no puedo permitir más que venga con sus actitudes raras y sus cosas, poniéndose al final de la clase siempre y que, encima, no atienda. Vaya al despacho del director y explíquele usted misma porqué le he mandado allí.

Ella se levantó a regañadientes, murmurando cosas para sí. Al llegar a la puerta, se paró un segundo. Sólo un segundo. Y no pensó lo que iba a hacer. Sencillamente actuó. Se dio la vuelta, y en un momento, pronunció la palabra clave:

- ¡Levicorpus! – dijo apuntando con su varita a su profesor.

Éste se vio levantado por el tobillo como si una cuerda lo estuviera sujetando. Daniela lo miró con una cara de asombro increíble. Y acto seguido, salió corriendo. Mientras se alejaba, se iba dando cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. "_Acabo de lanzar un hechizo a un profesor muggle. Esto no puede estar bien." _Se quedó sentada en los baños con la cabeza sobre las rodillas. _"Lo he fastidiado todo. Me van a matar en cuanto llegue a casa. Pero mira, el señor Stewart se ha llevado lo que se merecía._

Cruzó la puerta de casa sin hacer ruido. Con un poco de suerte, no se darían cuenta sus padres y podría llegar sana a su habitación…

- ¡Hola Dani!

Claro, no contaba con el factor sorpresa.

- Max, cállate, no me pueden oír papá y mamá.- le "gritó" en voz baja.

- ¿Por qué no?

- ¡DANIELA ALLISON AUSTEN, VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO! – la voz de su madre resonó por toda la casa.

Ella acudió resignada, sabiendo a que venía todo eso, y que no podía negar nada. Una vez su madre la tuvo delante, no esperó ni a que Dani pronunciara palabra. Comenzó en seguida.

- Así que magia en el colegio, ¿eh? ¿Qué dijimos tu padre y yo acerca de la magia?

La morena tardó un poco en contestar. Finalmente, dijo con cara de resignación y decepción:

- Que no debemos utilizarla, que es peligrosa.

- ¿Y puedo saber, entonces, porque has lanzado un encantamiento a tu profesor de Historia esta mañana?

No contestó.

- Daniela, contéstame o te quedas castigada el resto del año.

Ella levantó la vista y fijó los ojos en los de su madre.

- Lo he hecho porque se lo merecía. Porque dice que mis actitudes son raras. Que SOY rara. La magia es mi vida y mi forma de ser, mamá, no puedo cambiar lo que soy. Y tú tampoco. – Los ojos empezaban a inundársele. – No puedes vivir como si toda tu etapa en Hogwarts no hubiera pasado jamás. Tal vez sea rara, sí, pero no por eso voy a dejar de ser como soy ni de actuar como actúo. Y que nadie se atreva a insultar a MI mundo.

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y se fue a su habitación directa; dejando a su madre sin saber que decir. ¿Era cierto lo que decía su hija? ¿Y si de verdad ella estaba olvidando todo lo que había vivido?

Daniela estaba en su habitación, con la cara empotrada en la almohada, sacando todas sus lágrimas de rabia y frustración. Odiaba aquello. En ese momento, oyó acercarse una lechuza, y abrió rápidamente la ventana para que pudiera entrar. El ave marrón moteado entró volando, dejó caer la carta para Dani y se posó en la mesa. Ella cogió la carta con extrañeza, y en seguida vio de quien era: el Ministerio de Magia. La carta cobró vida y comenzó a recitar aquello que llevaba escrito:

"Estimada Srta. Austen:

Estamos obligados a informarle de que, debido al incidente ocurrido esta misma mañana en el colegio St. James de Londres, hemos tenido que aplicar el hechizo desmemorizante sobre todo el personal que vio lo ocurrido. Por otra parte, quedará ya bajo aviso por primera vez y fichada para próximos accidentes. Así mismo, si se le ocurre volver a hacer otro acto mágico, a la tercera vez, será cesada su posibilidad de volver al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Atentamente,

Mafalda Hopkirk."

Lo que faltaba. Ahora no solo perdía esperanza con su madre de volver; ahora el Ministerio también la vigilaba.

Se despertó al día siguiente, con las mismas ganas de ir a clase que siempre, es decir, ningunas. Cada día esperaba despertar y que todo aquello hubiera sido una pesadilla, que siguiera en la habitación de Hufflepuff, con sus amigas. Llegó al colegio, y caminó ausente. Todo parecía normal, como si nada de lo que había pasado el día anterior hubiera sucedido. Pero algo la sacó de su absorción. De repente, se vio en el suelo con todos sus libros desperdigados.

- Vaya, lo siento. –Daniela alzó la cabeza para ver a quien pertenecía esa voz. Un chico con el pelo rubio dorado y ojos color chocolate le estaba dando un libro. Ella lo cogió rápidamente, al tiempo que se le ponían las mejillas del color de las manzanas.

- No pasa nada…oye, yo te he visto alguna vez, ¿verdad?

El chico rió.

- Es muy posible, dado que vamos a la misma clase.

Genial. Ella se avergonzó aún más de sus palabras. Parecía estúpida.

Él continuó hablando:

- Bueno… ¿quieres que vayamos juntos a clase?- tampoco él sabía que decir. Llevaba tiempo fijándose en esa chica y ahora que había tomado contacto con ella, no era de la mejor forma que él había pensado. –Por cierto, me llamo Ben, Ben Wright.

- Bien, vale…- contestó ella extrañada. Nadie se atrevía a hablar con ella, dado que la veían extraña y siempre se apartaba del mundo. Pero al parecer ese chico le había visto algo. –Yo soy Daniela Austen, o Dani, como prefieras.

A la hora de la comida, se sentaron juntos. Por una vez, Daniela no se tuvo que sentar sola o en compañía de su hermano pequeño y ser objeto de burla del resto del centro. Comieron sin ninguna mala palabra, hablando un poco sobre ellos. Al acabar, ella se atrevió a preguntar:

- Oye, ¿por qué estás haciendo esto?

- ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Comer? Es una costumbre sana que tengo, no morirme de hambre.

Los dos se rieron. A Daniela le gustaba el humor que tenía su acompañante.

- No, quiero decir que porque conmigo, yo, la chica automarginada, apartada de la sociedad.

- Ah, pues, la verdad, porque no veo porque has de estar apartada. Yo sé lo que es ser nuevo en algún sitio, yo vine hace dos años, y me costó también encajarlo. Y no quiero que lo pases mal. Además, te veo algo…diferente.

Ella frunció el ceño. Odiaba que le dijeran "diferente", si con eso estaban queriendo insultarla.

- ¡Pero no me malinterpretes! Quiero decir diferente en el buen sentido. No eres de esas pavas que pululan por los pasillos intentando llamar la atención. Me gusta eso en una persona.

- Ya, pues…gracias por fijarte.- y le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Daniela estaba haciendo sus deberes por primera vez con ilusión de volver a clase al día siguiente. Mientras cenaban, como no, y ella ya se lo esperaba, Max comenzó:

- Dani, ¿quién era el chico con el que comías hoy? ¿Es tu novio? ¿Cómo se llama?

- Max, ya, para. No es mi novio, sólo es un amigo, ¿vale? Y para ya de entrometerte en mi vida.

Dani salió de su clase mirando a su alrededor, pero no veía a Ben por ninguna parte. _"Estará enfermo"_, pensó. Pero ya en la cafetería, allí estaba esperándola, en la mesa de al lado de la ventana. Se sentaron juntos a comer la "maravillosa" comida de la escuela "_¡Como se nota que no está hecha por los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts!"_ comentaba para sus adentros. Sí, definitivamente, la comida era otra cosa que fallaba en aquel colegio de malamuerte muggle. Sólo había una cosa que le salvaba. Más bien, alguien.

- Dani –Ben la sacó de sus pensamientos. –estaba pensando si te gustaría venirte a mi casa esta tarde, al salir de clase. Podemos merendar y estudiar los dos juntos.

Al principio esta idea le recordó a los momentos de biblioteca con Ted, los dos juntos, aunque solo como amigos, claro. Sacudió la cabeza para centrarse. No; la idea de volver a encontrarse con Ted y el mundo mágico era muy remota. Así que aceptó la oferta.

- Sí, claro, me encantaría.

A la tarde estaban los dos, tumbados en la cama, aburridos ya de estudiar.

- Si es que ¿a quien le hace falta saber todo esto? –señaló Ben un montón de apuntes y notas en el suelo.

- Totalmente de acuerdo.

Y ambos estuvieron un rato riendo de las tonterías del otro y de uno mismo.

Al acabar, Ben le acompañó a su casa, ya estaba oscuro; aunque vivía seis casas más allá. Se pararon en la puerta.

- Gracias por acompañarme Ben, te lo agradezco. Ha sido genial.

- ¿De verdad?- el muchacho estaba emocionado.

- Sí, espero que se repita. Últimamente no he estado, lo que se dice, muy bien, y tú me has apoyado estos últimos días.

Se paró frente a él, a poca distancia de su cara. Pero se separó al instante, se dio la vuelta, y fue a abrir la puerta.

- ¡Daniela, espera!

Ella se dio la vuelta, y al segundo se vio arrastrada por una mano que la cogía de la cintura y encontró sus labios pegados a los de ella. Se separaron, y ella entró en casa.

- Buenas noches.- consiguió decirle.

Cerró la puerta, subió a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama, con la sonrisa más grande que había sacado en semanas.

Fueron, para horror de Daniela, que no le gustaba llamar la atención, la pareja más comentada en los días y, tal vez, semanas siguientes en el colegio. Al parecer, Ben era solicitado por más de una chica. No obstante, el hecho de estar con él, hacía que nadie se planteara meterse con ella. Con la situación así, ella se paseaba ya con la cabeza alta por el centro.

Paseaban un sábado por la mañana por el parque que había al final de la calle. Era un jardín enorme, con muchos árboles bajo los que sentarse a descansar, leer, o simplemente, observar el cielo. Se tumbaron los dos juntos a observar la gente pasar y comentar cosas sin sentido. Ben comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Daniela, que era muy sensible en ese aspecto, y comenzó a retorcerse de la risa en la hierba. Ella siempre llevaba su varita encima; y en un movimiento brusco, se salió de su bota, donde la llevaba escondida. Ben, al ver qué era lo que se le había cogido, se apresuró a cogerlo para dárselo. Pero quedó extrañado al no saber lo que era. Dani quiso quitárselo de las manos rápidamente.

- Devuélvemelo, Ben, por favor.

- Pero… ¿qué es? ¿Por qué llevas un palo de madera guardado?

- Es… es algo personal. Pero necesito que me lo devuelvas enseguida; es peligroso.

Como veía que el chico no lo devolvía y no hacía más que reír, ella se lanzó en una pelea de risas en la que él se resistía, y ella, picada por él, intentaba rescatar su varita. De pronto, la chica le dio una sacudida e hizo que saliera un rayo rojo en dirección hacia él. Daniela lo vio a tiempo para apartarle. Ben estaba asustado, sofocado, pero no estaba seguro de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Había sido tan rápido. Pero leyó la preocupación en los ojos de Dani, que estaba encima de él. Ella se levantó y salió corriendo, no sin antes asegurarse de que su novio estaba bien.

Esa misma noche, después de recibir otra carta del Ministerio Dani recibió visita. Ahí estaba en la puerta: Benjamin Wright. Salieron al jardín. Olía a hierba húmeda, ya que el Sr. Austen había regado hacía nada; y las farolitas estaban encendidas, dejando una luz tenue iluminando el banco que había al final, donde se sentaron. Daniela no sabía que decir, solamente miraba al suelo, así que empezó él:

- Dani, ¿qué ha pasado esta mañana? No se lo que ocurrió, pero vi en tus ojos algo de…no sé, de terror. Quería decirte que lo siento mucho si esta mañana te hice enfadar al cogerte aquel…objeto tuyo tan personal.

Dani no podía hablar. Le hubiera gustado tanto explicarle a qué venía todo lo de esa mañana en el parque. Pero no podía. Estaba prohibido, y además tenía un nudo enorme en la garganta y estaba al borde del llanto. Ben vio resbalarle las lágrimas por las mejillas y se las secó. Ella logró decir:

- Temía que te hubieras hecho daño.

- Va, no es para tanto. ¿Ves? Estoy perfectamente.

- No, Ben, no lo entiendes. Lo que ha pasado. No puedo explicártelo, pero podría haber sido peor. Si no te hubiera apartado, yo… no se que podría haber pasado.

- Cariño, no pasa nada. No me voy a enfadar contigo.- le cogió la cara y le dio un beso. Ella lo apartó.

- Ben…yo no sé como decir esto ni como afrontarlo. Pero no podemos seguir juntos. Yo…no soy como tú exactamente.- Él la miró con extrañeza.- Si, ya sé que no me entiendes. Ojalá algún día pueda explicártelo. Pero hasta entonces…creo que no deberíamos seguir. Yo tengo otro mundo. Lo siento mucho. Sabes que siempre voy a quererte, ¿vale? No lo olvides. Lo hago por tu bien.

Ben no contestó. Sólo la miró. Con esa mirada, ella supo que lo entendía, que la quería y que la echaría mucho de menos; a pesar de tenerla siempre en clase. Ya no sería lo mismo. Y antes de irse, la besó con una pasión como no había hecho en esas semanas que habían estado juntos; pensando que era el último beso que le daba…al menos, tal vez, por el momento.


	7. De nuevo en Hogwarts

Minerva McGonagall estaba sentada en la voluptuosa y magistral butaca de su despacho, el despacho más importante del colegio, oculto tras una estatua de un fénix encantada. Estaba cansada, se le notaba en la mirada. Pero aún se quedó ahí un rato antes de retirarse a dormir. Era tarde, pero quería pensar. Pensar en lo acontecido ese curso. Por mucho que el año hubiera avanzado y que ya estuvieran en marzo, no podía quitarse de la cabeza el incidente de principio de curso, que casi costaba la vida de dos alumnos. Miró a su alrededor y paró ante un cuadro en concreto.

- Ay, Albus. A veces me estremece pensar que hubiera pasado si todo aquella noche hubiera sido diferente.

Era una bruja valiente, de eso no había duda. Pero tenía sus ratos, sus momentos en los que necesitaba reflexionar con tranquilidad. ¿Y si se estaba aproximando otra guerra? Una liderada por los antiguos secuaces del Señor Oscuro. La directora sacudió la cabeza quitándose esos pensamientos. _"No, no hay porque pensar en lo peor"_, se dijo para sus adentros. Miró una vez más al cuadro de Dumbledore, y de los otros antiguos directores. Su cara era de preocupación.

El cuadro no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió.

Minerva se quedó un rato más, cuando, en mitad de sus pensamientos, se quedo dormida en la butaca. Pero su sueño duró poco. Un fuego verde llenó la chimenea de su despacho y de ella salieron dos personas, dos adolescentes, que Minerva reconoció al instante: Daniela y su hermano Max. Tenían cara de pánico, ansiedad, y un aspecto un tanto demacrado. Ella empuñaba la varita con la mano derecha, y en la izquierda llevaba cogido a su hermano, que temblaba de miedo.

La directora se levantó de un salto y se dirigió a ellos.

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín!, Austen, ¿qué ha pasado?

La chica no podía casi hablar. Tenía la respiración acelerada debido al miedo, y estaba conteniendo las lágrimas. Respiró hondo y explicó brevemente lo que había pasado:

- Alguien entró en casa, profesora. Alguien entró y atacó a mi padre, y mi madre se ha quedado allí luchando. Nos dijo a Max y a mí que nos viniéramos mediante polvos flu a avisarle. Yo…no quería dejarla sola, pero me obligó. -Y, acto seguido, la chica comenzó a llorar.

- De acuerdo, voy a alertar a los profesores. Buscaremos refuerzos. Tranquila, todo saldrá bien.- Intentó tranquilizar a los chicos.

Se quedaron en el despacho, abrazados. La chica intentaba consolar a su hermano, le lanzaba palabras de tranquilidad. El muchacho se fue tranquilizando poco a poco y su respiración se fue ralentizando. En eso, entró la directora con el profesor Lupin.

- Vamos a ir inmediatamente a vuestra casa. Hemos avisado también a algunos aurores del ministerio. Vosotros os quedáis aquí; no quiero que os pongáis en peligro, no tiene sentido; y allí no sabemos como podemos encontrar el panorama.

- Profesora, -intervino Lupin -creo que sería mejor que fueran a la sala común de Hufflepuff. Allí, por lo menos, estarán en compañía de sus amigos.

- ¡NO! -saltó Daniela. -Por favor, necesito ir, mi madre está en peligro, no se que le pasó a mi padre, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados. De verdad, necesito ir, saber que pasa. Por favor… -no podía continuar hablando. Sus ojos verdes estaban inundados y tenía un nudo en la garganta, otro en el estómago, y en cualquier otro sitio posible.

Lupin tomó la palabra.

- Daniela, por favor, no nos obligues. No puedes venir, es peligroso. Nosotros y los aurores vamos a hacer todo lo posible, de verdad. Pero lo más seguro es que Max y tú os quedéis en el colegio. En cuanto podamos, os diremos como va la cosa, prometido.

La aludida asintió, y los dos hermanos empezaron a salir del despacho. Daniela tenía tanta adrenalina en el cuerpo que no calló en la cuenta de que en breves minutos volvería a reencontrarse con sus amigas, sería el momento que había estado esperando durante meses. No iba a suceder como ella habría querido. Su familia estaba en peligro y eso era lo primero. Pero en ese momento no podía hacer más, así que obedeció y, cabizbaja y con las lágrimas cayéndole por la sucia cara, llena de polvo, se dirigió hacia donde le habían mandando.

Bajó a las mazmorras, bajo la cocina. Es increíble, pensaba. Aún se acordaba de todo. Entró en la sala común. Estaba todo desierto. Efectivamente, era muy tarde, no sabía cuanto, pero no había nadie despierto. Se sentaron frente al fuego, en el sofá. Fuera estaba diluviando, un manto de nubes grises cubría el cielo y parecía no cansarse de descargar su fiereza sobre la tierra. A esto le acompañaban brillantes relámpagos que cortaban el cielo y truenos que parecía como si hicieran temblar el castillo. La muchacha tenía entre sus brazos a su hermanito, quien ya se había dormido; rendido ante el cansancio. Ella es que no podía pensar ni en dormir. Le acariciaba los rizos morenos con suavidad al niño, para que no despertara; mientras pensaba en voz alta.

De pronto, escuchó un ruido, proveniente de la habitación de las chicas. Se giró, mirando a las escaleras y vio una sombra descender los escalones de piedra. Volvió a mirar a las llamas, crepitando. La chica en cuestión, por su parte, vio una figura sentada en el sofá. Se le veía desde detrás con muy mal aspecto. Se acercó, y en seguida reconoció a quien pertenecía ese pelo revuelto hasta la cintura.

- ¡Dani! -ella se giró, rápidamente, para ver de quien era esa voz, aunque la reconocería entre todas las voces del mundo.

- ¡Vi! -Dani se abalanzó sobre ella a darle un gran abrazo. -Violeta cuanto te he echado de menos.- La castaña tardó unos segundos en ver que su mejor amiga estaba sollozando en su hombro.

- ¡Eh! Daniela, ¿qué pasa?

Antes de que pudiera contestar, otra persona bajó corriendo.

- ¿He oído "Daniela"? -dijo Rebecca más que contenta de ver a su amiga allí. Y se unió al abrazo.

La recién llegada les explicó todo lo pasado esa noche, desde la llegada del intruso hasta ese momento.

Durante el resto de la noche se quedaron allí, hasta nuevo aviso. Max se despertó, y las dos amigas les dieron algo de comer, que habían guardado de la cena, como acostumbraban a hacer por si les entraba hambre. Allí se montaron los cuatro un pequeño banquete.

Daniela recordó años pasados, cuando ella también estaba para robar comida de la cena. Por un momento, Dani se olvidó la situación y se alegró de volver a estar ahí. Otra vez en casa.


	8. Derrotando a Bellatrix

Cuatro figuras se aparecieron en la oscuridad. Uno de ellos, un chico moreno, con gafas, miró a la casa que tenían delante, e hizo una señal a todos de avanzar con rapidez.

-Vamos –dijo –no hay tiempo que perder.

Entraron en la estancia, donde vieron que no había nadie. Inspeccionaron, y finalmente vislumbraron rayos de luz en el bosque cercano, justo al lado del jardín de la casa. Corrieron en esa dirección.

Una vez consiguieron llegar allí, descubrieron a Jane luchando como podía contra su atacante. Ésta lanzaba hechizos por doquier y reía con risa malvada pero al mismo tiempo lunática; como si se estuviera divirtiendo. McGonagall, Lupin, y Ron Weasley se unieron a la causa, lanzando maldiciones a un lado y a otro, tratando de ayudar a la señora Austen. Resultaba más complicado de lo que parecía, pues la mujer tenía mucho talento y habilidad. En eso, Ron cayó en una cosa:

-¡Eh! ¿Dónde está Harry?

Evidentemente, nadie le pudo contestar, y él mismo continuó con la pelea. Habían conseguido acorralar a la mujer. Pero lo que nadie sabía es que ella venía con más gente. Otro hombre salió de la nada, ayudando a su compañera y desarmando a Remus, que era el que la tenía amenazada, con un simple _"Expelliarmus", _mientras aturdía momentáneamente a los otros dos. La mujer, de pelo negro, largo y rizado, se volvió a reír como solo lo hacía ella.

Harry Potter, que estaba fuera de la lucha por un momento, se había quedado paralizado por esa risa. Ese sonido que sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía y que había creído que no lo iba a volver a escuchar jamás. Recordó tiempos pasados, en los que la escuchó al matar a su padrino y única familia: Sirius Black. Recordó cuando casi mata a su amiga, su amada. Y se acordó de aquel septiembre, al comenzar ese curso. Recordó como había salvado a su ahijado de las manos de una bruja…de ESA bruja. Recordó quien era. Reaccionó y corrió hacia la atacante, gritando su nombre a los cuatro vientos:

- ¡BELLATRIX! ¡TÚ, SUCIA MORTÍFAGA ASQUEROSA! ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A VOLVER? –Harry se metió en la batalla de tal forma rápida que el otro no se dio cuenta y en un segundo, fue impactado con un _"Desmaius"_ proveniente de la varita de Ron, quien ya había vuelto en sí, y ayudaba a su amigo, al tiempo que intentaba que los otros dos reaccionaran. Ron cogió al hombre aturdido y lo inmovilizó y le quitó la varita, con el propósito de llevarlo más tarde al Ministerio. De pronto, al volver la cabeza, le deslumbró una luz verde que fue en dirección a Bellatrix, quien cayó de bruces al suelo, al tiempo que su vida se apagaba. Lupin miraba a Harry, quien aún la apuntaba con la varita, mientras agitaba el pecho en señal de su respiración agitada. Minerva observaba el cuerpo sin vida de la famosa ex-mortífaga; la cual se había pensado que había muerto en la batalla. De pronto, el auror pelirrojo cayó en la cuenta. Se acercó a Jane, quien estaba pálida, alejada un par de metros de ellos. Miraba su varita, mientras recordaba como, momentos antes, había conseguido controlar a una de las brujas más poderosas en mucho tiempo. _"¿Cómo he podido hacer esto? ¿Realmente será que la magia no se olvida tan fácilmente?" _Observaba su varita con detenimiento al tiempo que Ron y Harry le pasaban los brazos por los hombros intentando calmarla, cuando de pronto, sin decir nada, empezó a correr por entre los árboles hacia el jardín de su casa. Allí, tras un arbusto, encuentra el cuerpo sin vida de su marido.

- Howard…por favor contéstame…no me dejes. –la mujer lloraba de rodillas al lado del que, hasta hacía unos instantes, había sido el amor de su vida, su compañero, el padre de sus hijos. Sabía que no le iba a contestar, que se había ido para siempre. Se sintió culpable, pues no había podido protegerlo.

- Jane… -McGonagall se acercaba a ella y se agachó a su lado. La aludida le miró a los ojos, y lloró, después, sobre su hombro.

- No he sabido protegerlo. ¿De qué me ha servido conseguir hacer magia si no he podido salvar a mi Howard?

- Ha servido para que tú puedas seguir aquí, adelante, y no dejar atrás a Daniela y a Max. Anda, vamos a Hogwarts, ellos te están esperando allí. –ella asintió mientras miraba fijamente al horizonte, donde ya se veía que estaba amaneciendo.

Las chicas estaban aún en la sala común. No habían recibido noticias de la batalla que se sucedía, ni de los padres de Daniela. Ahí habían estado, hablando de todo, intentando distraer a la pobre muchacha. Pero ella de vez en cuando no podía evitar mirar al hueco del retrato a ver si alguien aparecía para informarla. Ahora estaban dormidas las tres con Max en la sala común, repartidas en sillones y en el suelo. La luz comenzaba a filtrarse por las ventanas. En poco tiempo, algunos alumnos empezaron a bajar en dirección al desayuno o a las duchas. La primera en despertarse fue Violeta, a la que el sol daba directamente en los ojos, cosa que no soportaba. Se dirigió a su amiga. Estaba sentada a los pies del sofá durmiendo. Violeta sonrió al verla durmiendo plácidamente.

- Rebecca –zarandeó suavemente a su amiga. Ella abrió los ojos y se desperezó.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? –logró decir aún con voz de dormida.

- Es ya la hora del desayuno, les despertamos y que bajen con nosotras, ¿no? –Rebe contestó con una sonrisa y despertó a Daniela y a Max. Ambos miraron a su alrededor, recordando dónde estaban y porqué. Violeta les comentó su idea. Max contestó en seguida:

- ¡Me parece genial, me muero de hambre! –y se levantó de un salto. Las chicas rieron.

Salieron todos camino del Gran Comedor. Cuando estaban en el vestíbulo a punto de entrar, una niña rubia salió de las mazmorras y los saludó sonriente:

- ¡Buenos días! -y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Rebecca.

- Dani, creo que tú ya sabes quien es. -Rebe miró a Max. -Max, ésta es mi hermana Martha, que tiene también tu edad, aunque es de Slytherin. -el chico la miró dudoso. Según había oído, la gente de esa casa tendía a ser un poco odiosa. -Pero no te preocupes. Ella no es como la gente prepotente que corre por ahí. Además que de esos yo creo que ya quedan pocos.

El chico entonces sonrió y la saludó. Era verdaderamente muy guapa.

Tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos de un azul que hipnotizaban a quien los mirara. Juntos todos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. Al llegar, se fueron a sentar en la mesa de Hufflepuff, pero hubo otras sugerencias.

-Esperad –les retuvo Dani. -¿Y si nos sentamos en la mesa de Gryffindor? Es que me apetece ver a Ted.

Rebe y Vi dudaron un momento, pero finalmente accedieron. No tenían por que negárselo…o tal vez sí…

Se sentaron y no tardó mucho en bajar el chico, pero no iba solo. Alguien le acompañaba. No obstante, antes de verlo y de que Dani fuera vista por él, alguien se acercó por detrás y llamó a los hermanos Austen. Los aludidos se alejaron de la mesa con el hombre, al que Dani reconoció por dos cosas: ser el padrino de Ted y, como no, ser Harry Potter. Llegaron a donde estaban los profesores que se habían implicado en la causa, y también, su madre. Ambos chavales corrieron a abrazarla. Segundos después, entre todos, les contaron lo sucedido esa noche mientras ellos estaban en Hufflepuff.

- ¿Y de mi padre se sabe algo? –preguntó apurada la chica.

Todos se miraron con caras preocupantes, así que ella ya se temió lo peor.

- ¿Pasó algo, sí o no? –les instó Max. Finalmente fue su madre quien contestó:

- Veréis chicos…sí, no os puedo engañar. Vuestro padre no está. Se fue, cayó en la lucha, no sin antes haber intentado protegernos a todos. Pero no debéis sufrir por él. Siempre os va a querer mucho, ¿de acuerdo?

Mientras escuchaba esto, Daniela sentía que se iba derrumbando. No quería seguir escuchando. Se sentó en el suelo, bajó la cabeza, escondiéndola entre las rodillas y se cubrió con los brazos. Contrariamente, su hermano parecía no sentir nada. Pero en una milésima de segundo, salió corriendo y se refugió en los brazos de las amigas de su hermana. Tan solo con aquellas veces que las había visto algún que otro verano ya les había cogido cariño. Y ellas a él también.

-Eh, ¿qué pasa, Max? ¿Dónde está tu hermana? –Violeta le secaba las lágrimas y le abrazaba fuertemente. El chico no contestaba, no le salían las palabras. La muchacha comprendió lo que podía haber pasado, así que no le insistió. El chico que estaba al lado de Vi se dio la vuelta y vio al niño entre sus brazos.

- Oye, ¿no es él el hermano de Dani? –preguntó extrañado.

- Sí, ¿por qué?

"_No, por nada" _pensó. Si él estaba aquí, quería decir que ella seguramente también. Daniela estaba otra vez en Hogwarts. Sólo de pensar eso, un cosquilleo le revolvió el estómago. Se olvidó de eso, y volvió a su conversación con Vic. La miró y se recordó que la quería a ella. Pero no, aún así no estaba concentrado en lo que hablaban. _Ella _estaba otra vez en el mismo lugar que él. Después de todo ese tiempo. Una bruma empezó a invadirlo. ¿Estaba seguro de que amaba a su novia?

Vio aproximarse a la chica en cuestión con los ojos hinchados de llorar y la mirada perdida. Se sentó al lado de su amigo, al que no veía en mucho tiempo, le sonrió sin decir nada y empezó a comer algo.


	9. De duelo

Daniela se miraba en el espejo de su habitación de Londres. Observaba su aspecto de arriba abajo. Negro, un vestido negro era lo que llevaba. Un tipo de prenda que esperaba no hubiera tenido que llevar a una edad tan temprana. Odiaba el negro, no le gustaba. Prefería las prendas de colores, y si llevaba algo negro era para contrastar con algún color vivo.

Seguía mirándose cuando alguien la sacó de sus pensamientos. Oyó como llamaban a la puerta de su cuarto.

– Adelante. –la puerta se abrió y entró su madre. Daniela la miró y en seguida bajó la mirada.

– ¿Cómo estás, cariño?

– Bueno…bien, supongo. Sí, estoy bien. –y le sonrió. En cierto modo no estaba ni bien ni mal. Se notaba rara. Era total y absolutamente consciente de lo que le había pasado a su padre, pero no terminaba de asimilarlo. Y no podía llorar. No sabía porqué, pero no lloraba.

– Vamos, hija, tenemos que irnos ya.

Ambas salieron y bajaron las escaleras hasta el recibidor. Allí estaba Max, sentado en una silla y sus tres amigos, a quienes les habían dado permiso para ir a Londres al entierro del padre de Daniela. Salieron y se subieron al coche. Una vez en el cementerio, se encontraron con el resto de la familia: tíos, primos, amigos, etc. El tiempo no acompañaba mucho, parecía que en cualquier momento la tormenta se iba a disparar; como si el cielo mismo llorara por la pérdida sufrida. Daniela sentía que la ceremonia pasaba lentamente, y solamente quería que todo acabara. Tenía pegada a él a su hermanito, quien lloraba desconsoladamente al ver que la caja de pino que contenía el cuerpo de su padre iba bajando poco a poco para quedarse posado en el fondo de un agujero.

Al finalizar el acto, todos los presentes se acercaban a la mujer y los hijos a darles el pésame. Dani simplemente no reaccionaba ante casi cualquier cosa. Pensaba en lo suyo. O ni siquiera eso. Estaba en shock, así que permanecía en un estado como de letargo. Pero cuando su tía se acercó a darle un abrazó, rápidamente la niña se deshizo de ella.

– ¡No! –logró decir. –Y sin pronunciar nada más salió corriendo del lugar. Ted, Violeta y Rebe la siguieron extrañados. La encontraron metida en el coche, encogida, tumbada en los asientos de atrás, llorando, desahogándose. La primera en reaccionar fue la pelirroja, quien se metió con ella, la abrazó, e intentó consolarla:

–Eso es, llora todo lo que necesites, es normal. No pasa nada. Sabes que siempre vamos a estar aquí, ¿verdad?

– Se ha…ido. Yo…no quiero…no puedo dejar…que se…que se vaya... –apenas podía pronunciar palabras entre los sollozos. Violeta intervino:

– Dani, no se ha ido. Siempre estará contigo y con Max, y cuidará de vosotros y de tu madre. Mi padre dice que los que nos quieren nunca jamás nos abandonan.

La aludida asintió y salieron a dejar que les corriera un poco el aire. Fueron caminando por el campo donde estaba asentado el cementerio hacia donde estaba el resto. Dani iba rodeada de sus amigos, sus mejores amigos que no le habían abandonado a pesar de haber estado sin ella una buena temporada en el colegio. A ellos se acercó la profesora McGonagall.

–Austen, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

–Sí, claro. –el resto se separaron y les dejaron solas. Profesora y alumna caminaron mientras la mujer le decía que tenía algo que anunciarle.

M –Verás, he estado hablando con tu madre. Y ha decidido que donde mejor podéis estar es en Hogwarts. Ya me contó también el incidente con tu profesor y posteriormente con ese "amigo" tuyo. –le miró guiñándole un ojo. Daniela sonrió un poco amargamente. Recordar a Ben en ese momento tampoco era lo mejor que podía hacer. –Así que –continuó –hemos decidido readmitiros a ti y a tu hermano en la escuela.

A la joven se le iluminaron los ojos. Estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre ella en un abrazo, pero guardó las formas.

– Gracias, muchas gracias de verd…

– Con la condición –la cortó –de que seáis capaces de acoplaros a vuestro curso. Una ayuda os será facilitada si la necesitáis. Sobretodo tú, que este año tienes que superar los TIMOs.

Daniela asentía. Aquella era la mayor alegría que le podían dar. Y haría cualquier por hacerlo bien. Corrió hacia su madre, que estaba más atrás y simplemente se abalanzó sobre ella en un profundo abrazo.

– Gracias, mamá. De verdad, gracias.

– No, gracias a ti, pequeña. Tú me recordaste lo importante que es la magia. Claro que no puedo olvidar aquellos años en Hogwarts; para mí también fueron de lo más maravilloso que hubo. Pero no quería que pasara nada de esto, ni que corrierais ningún peligro. Y pensé que desentendiéndome de todo funcionaría. Yo viví tiempos oscuros y de guerra en el mundo de la magia. Creía que se habían acabado, pero ya he visto que no era así. Así que lo menos que puedo hacer es proporcionaros un lugar seguro.

Madre e hija se abrazaron, a lo que llegó el pequeño de la casa y se incorporó.

– Oye, mamá, ¿y tú que harás? Quiero decir, nuestra casa no está en las mejores condiciones.

– Lo sé, hija. Pues…lo más probable es que esté un par de semanas en Hogsmeade, cerca de vosotros, mientras busco algo por Londres o las afueras.

– ¡Ay, que bien!

Daniela corría escaleras arriba. Llegaba tarde a Adivinación, y no podía permitírselo. Ya era suficiente con haber tenido que alcanzar al curso, pero incluso así iba por delante de algunos que llevaban todo el año allí estudiando. Llegó a la puerta, pero antes de tocar, respiró un par de veces para tranquilizarse un poco. Llenó profundamente de aire sus pulmones y su corazón se fue tranquilizando. Sintió un leve mareo. _"Debo haberme pasado de respirar. Ahora me habrá dado un chute de oxígeno o algo así" _pensaba con una risita. Golpeó un par de veces la puerta con la mano, pero nadie respondió, así que abrió lentamente. No vio a la profesora y encontró a los alumnos solos en el aula. Algunos aprovechaban para dormir un poco más. Otros utilizaban el rato para ir estudiando. Dani encontró a su amiga pelirroja en una mesa, recostada, echando una cabezadita. Rió para sí y se sentó a su lado. Nadie se había percatado de su tardanza.

En eso, entró la profesora de adivinación dando un fuerte golpe a la puerta, que hizo despertar a los dormilones. Comenzó disculpándose por su tardanza, pero un duendecillo se había colado en su habitación y había tenido que deshacerse de él.

– ¿Y es que usted no vio con su ojo interior que eso iba a ocurrir, profesora? –preguntó un alumno con burla. Ella hizo caso omiso al comentario y a las risas de los demás, y procedió a dar la clase.

Al acabar, Dani y Rebecca se dirigieron a la biblioteca para estudiar, pues tenían una hora libre. Se acoplaron en una mesa ellas dos solas y abrieron sus libros. Tenían mucho que hacer, no había duda. Trabajos recientes y no tan recientes. Apenas tenían tiempo ni de pensar en su vida social.

Unas mesas más allá vio a Ted, que estudiaba con Victoire. O al menos hacían como que estudiaban. Daniela los miró, no sin un cierto recelo. Hasta ese momento no había mencionado nada de la parejita, pero verlos constantemente juntos por todas partes ya le estresaba un poco.

– Oye, Rebe… ¿Qué tal es tu prima? –a esas alturas ya sabía el parentesco que compartían ambas.

– Pues…no sé, es simpática, a mi me cae bien.

– Ya, simpática…a Ted le parece más que eso, ¿no? Y en fin, no es que estemos nadie en situación de perder el tiempo. ¡Queda menos de un mes para los exámenes finales y los TIMO!

– Chica, entiéndelo, están saliendo juntos. Y la verdad, no les va muy mal. Llevan ya un cierto tiempo.

Dani les miró una vez más. Ahí estaban, besándose. Se levantó rápidamente y salió de allí.

–Dani, ¿a donde vas? Daniela, ¿pero qué narices te pasa? –su amiga la seguía, y no entendía ese comportamiento suyo.

– Nada –contestó girándose bruscamente. Y continuó su camino.

Las siguientes horas hasta la comida no hablaron más del tema. Todo transcurrió tranquilamente. Rebecca se lo contó a Violeta. Sin embargo ella, no pareció tan extrañada.

– ¿No es evidente? A Dani le gusta Teddy o algo así, y tiene celos de Vic.

– ¿Y entonces a que viene que se queje de que no estudie?

Su amiga rió ante la pregunta.

– Eso es sólo una excusa.

–En fin, vayamos a comer –propuso la pelirroja.

Entraron juntas las tres amigas y fueron a la mesa de los leones, pero en cuanto Dani vio quien estaba allí, se dio la vuelta y farfulló un "Yo me voy a comer con nuestra casa". Se sentó sola. Sus amigas ya no aguantaban mucho más ese comportamiento. Su amigo, por su parte la miró extrañado.

Al salir, él la siguió con curiosidad. La verdad es que últimamente se estaba comportando de un modo un poco extraño. Al principio, Ted había pensado que era por lo de su padre, eso es normal. Pero no sabía que pudiera llegar a tanto. La alcanzó rápidamente.

– Daniela…-dijo cogiéndola del brazo.

– ¡No! Déjame, ¿vale? –se deshizo de su mano y siguió caminando.

El chico pegó un bote de rabia. La volvió a coger, pero esta vez la puso contra la pared en un rincón para que no pudiera evadirse.

– No te voy a soltar hasta que me digas que cuernos te pasa conmigo. ¿A santo de qué vas evitándome cada vez que estamos juntos? Eres mi amiga, y me importas. Sé que últimamente no lo has pasado bien, y yo he estado contigo para ayudarte en todo lo que quisieras. Así que no sé que motivos tienes ahora para ignorarme de esa forma. –el muchacho respiraba agitadamente.

Ella le miró a los ojos. Esos ojos marrones oscuros en los que se perdía. En un momento en que su amigo relajó los brazos, ella consiguió librarse y a cambio, fue él el que acabó en el rincón. Daniela respiró hondo.

– Está, bien, tú lo has querido. Estoy así porque no soporto viéndote día tras día con Ésa. Estoy harta de que a cada metro que recorro en este inmenso colegio estéis los dos haciendo manitas o cosas así. Me comporto así porque me importas, mucho más de lo que crees. Porque eres de esas personas que despiertan un cierto sentimiento. Porque en el mundo muggle dejé a un chico por que pensaba en ti. Y ahora que he vuelto, te encuentro con la rubia esa besuqueándoos constantemente.

Se hizo un silencio un poco incómodo. Ted no sabía que decir. Estaban muy cerca los dos, pegados en aquel frío rincón, escondidos del mundo. Notaba la respiración de ella, agitada por el discurso que le acababa de echar.

Guiado por el momento, el peliazul no pudo hacer otra cosa que besarla. No sabía por qué estaba haciéndolo, pero allí estaba. La chica, que no se esperaba este gesto por su parte, le correspondió con una pasión sacada solamente del sentimiento. Tanto tiempo había esperado eso. Y ahora no quería que acabara.

Se separaron. Él la miró a esos ojos azules sonriendo. Pero en una milésima de segundo, su semblante cambió. De pronto se acababa de dar cuenta de lo que había hecho.

– Daniela, yo…lo siento. Esto es un error. Yo estoy con Vic, yo la quiero. Lo siento, de verdad.

Se alejó corriendo de le chica. Ella se quedó petrificada. ¿Le había dicho que era un error? ¡Si la había besado! ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle? Fue corriendo a llenar la almohada de lágrimas.

Esa noche, en la torre de Gryffindor, un chico solo meditaba dando vueltas en la cama todo lo que le había ocurrido en el día. Tenía los sentimientos como un ovillo de lana mal hecho: todos enredados y hechos lío. Pero en el fondo, no quería pensarlo. Le daba la sensación de que todo estaba clarísimo y no había nada que pensar. Ese beso había sido un error. ¿O tal vez no? No estaba seguro. Creía que ese curso se había aclarado todo. _"¿Es posible que todo hubiera ido muy rápido con Victoire? No, no puede ser. Yo de verdad la amo."_

Cuatro días para empezar los TIMOs. Rebecca no podía más. No sabía que horas eran, pero de una cosa estaba segura: no le entraba más información en el cerebro. Lo tenía absolutamente estancado, sobresaturado. Llevaba horas delante de los libros. Rendida, se recostó encima del libro. Daniela la miró y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón en cierta forma. Aún no habiendo dicho nada, su gesto lo expresaba todo.

– Anda, Rebe, vamos a la cama. Yo ya no puedo más. Son las 2 de la mañana. Habrá que descansar o mañana no haremos nada.

La chica tenía escasas fuerzas para arrastrarse escaleras arriba a su dormitorio. Ambas llegaron y se dejaron caer rendidas en la cama.

Sábado por la mañana. Pero… ¿qué importaba lo bonito que saliera el día si tenías que pasarlo estudiando?

– Va, chicas, que no es para tanto, les alentaba Violeta. Dejad hoy eso. Relajaos un poco. ¡Además, hoy hay salida a Hogsmeade!

A las otras dos se les abrieron los ojos. Cierto, no recordaban ese detalle.

– Pues sí, no desperdiciemos esta oportunidad.

Dani aún dudó. Finalmente, arrastrada por sus mejores amigas, fueron a pasearse un poco por el pueblo.

Tras volver de una alegre jornada de risas y más, volver al castillo fue como volver a la dura rutina otra vez.

Cada alumno ocupó su puesto lentamente. En la sala se oían murmullos de "Buena suerte" o "Estate atento a mis señas". En apenas 5 minutos comenzaron los exámenes. Adolescentes nerviosos miraban fijamente sus pergaminos y contestaban a las preguntas lo mejor que sabían. Unos escribían más que otros; a los cuales les frustraba que hubiera gente que contestara tanto y ellos tan poco.

Tras unas horas, todos los alumnos dejaron la pluma en la mesa, y se dispusieron a entregar los exámenes. La mayoría de los comentarios eran de "No ha estado tan mal", pero muchos otros se oían por ahí maldiciendo a los profesores y los exámenes.

Un trío formado por dos chicas y un chico salían bastante satisfechos de la prueba.

– ¿A que no ha sido para tanto? –preguntaba su amiga de sexto curso. –Es simplemente que os meten miedo, pero no hay que sufrir tanto. A mí me pasó lo mismo.

Los tres sonrieron. Efectivamente, sí, no les había ido tan mal. Pero la que ahora mostraba cara de preocupación era Violeta. En dos días se examinaba de los ÉXTASIS y temía como le iban a salir. Aquello pintaba peor que los TIMOs, y todo el mundo le decía eso. Sus amigos lo notaron.

– Vi, ya verás como a ti también te va bien –le aseguraba Ted. Eres una gran bruja, no te preocupes.

– Ya…Bueno, chicos, me tengo que ir a estudiar. Lo siento. –y se alejó corriendo hacia la biblioteca.

Los alumnos recogían sus baúles, listos para marcharse a casa a pasar el verano. Arrastraban grandes bultos y subían al hermoso y majestuoso tren escarlata que les dirigiría de vuelta al mundo. Los cuatro amigos iban más que contentos todos por sus exámenes. Aún no sabiendo los resultados, tenían un buen presentimiento.

Daniela se giró y vio por última vez ese curso el inmenso castillo y el pueblo de Hogsmeade; sintiéndose feliz por haber podido volver a estar allí de nuevo.

Una vez en el compartimento, hablaron de los planes de verano. Nadie sabía que iba a hacer todavía.

– Yo creo que me voy a hacer un viaje con mi hermano y mi madre –aclaró Dani.

– Alto. Antes vendrás a mi cumpleaños, ¿verdad? No es una petición, es una orden. –le dijo Rebecca con mirada inquisitoria, pero con una chispa de risa en sus ojos.

Todos rieron ante el comentario.

– Claro que iré. Será uno de tus mejores cumpleaños, si no el mejor.


	10. Cumpleaños con sorpresas

Surrey, un martes de Julio por la mañana. Violeta, Daniela, Teddy y Victoire llamaron al timbre de aquella casa marrón y blanca que se levantaba ante su vista. Un hombre pelirrojo les abrió la puerta les abrió la puerta.

– ¡Hola chicos! Pasad dentro, vamos.

Los chicos entraron al tiempo que Charlie avisaba a su hija de que sus amigos ya habían llegado. El padre había dejado el trabajo en Rumania para trabajar a distancia en investigaciones con los dragones, y así poder cuidar de su hija cuando su mujer murió 16 años atrás. Más tarde, la familia se completó con la llegada de Martha. Charlie siempre había querido tener dos hijas. Además de que pensaba que a Rebecca le iría bien tener una hermana pequeña con quien jugar y, más tarde, compartir experiencias. Así, una tarde de invierno les llegó la suerte, por así decirlo…

_Un hombre pelirrojo estaba sentado en su sillón tranquilo y relajado. Había sido un día muy duro. Había tenido que desaparecerse a diversos lugares por motivos de trabajo, además de tener que cuidar de su hija de cuatro añitos como podía. _

_Ahora ya estaba solo, disfrutando del silencio. Su pequeña ya estaba profundamente dormida. Sin darse ni siquiera cuenta, se durmió ahí mismo. Pero un ruido, como de llamar a la puerta, le sacó de las manos de Morfeo. Miró hacia entrada que daba al exterior. "Habrán sido imaginaciones", pensó. Pero volvió a escuchar lo mismo. Convencido, esta vez, de que había sido verdad, y no producto de su agotamiento, se levantó en dirección a la puerta. Cogió con firmeza el pomo, y lo giró con cuidado y alerta de lo que pudiera haber al otro lado. Abrió, pero al frente no había nadie. Salió a la calle, miró a los lados. Nada, nadie había allí. Se dispuso a entrar en casa otra vez, pues se notaba el frío que llegaba en esas fechas. Pero sus pies tocaron un pequeño bulto que había en el suelo. Miró y se quedó asombrado de lo que sus ojos captaban. El bulto se movía. Es más, lloraba. Se agachó, y ahí estaba esa pequeña niña, de apenas seguramente 2 meses. Nada más verla le cautivó, le enamoró. Sentía una cierta debilidad por ella, y no sentía algo así desde que había nacido su primogénita. _

_La pequeña rubia lloraba desconsoladamente._

– _No te preocupes –decía Charlie abrazándola bajo sus cálidas manos y metiéndola en casa, resguardándola del tiempo que hacía –yo te protegeré de ahora en adelante. Ahora la familia estará completa._

_Vio entre las sábanas una pequeña nota._

_**Por favor, cuide de la niña, yo no puedo. **_

_**Sé que con usted será más feliz.**_

_**Se llama Martha**_

_**Su cumpleaños es el 3 de noviembre.**_

_**Gracias, de verdad.**_

La pelirroja fue en seguida a recibirles. Llevaba un vestido blanco cortito con vuelos y unas bailarinas del mismo color. Se había peinado con un pequeño recogido pero que dejara sus ondas sueltas. Éstas saltaron al compás al que ella bajaba por las escaleras.

– ¡Ey! ¡Qué bien que ya estéis por aquí! Sólo faltabais vosotros.

Los aludidos se sonrojaron. Efectivamente, habían llegado un poco tarde por culpa de alguien. Todos miraron a Violeta, quien estaba embobada mirando a la cumpleañera y no se daba cuenta de que estaba quedando en evidencia.

– ¡Eh, reacciona! Le dijo Ted chasqueando un dedo delante de su cara. Ella se sobresaltó.

–Bien, vamos al jardín y os presento a mi familia, para los que aun no los conozcáis.

Allí llegaron y Rebecca fue presentándolos poco a poco a los miembros de su familia. En seguida, Daniela, y Violeta conocieron a los primos y tíos que habían acudido. Entre ellos se encontraban Harry Potter y su mujer Ginny con sus hijos: James, de nueve años, Albus, de ocho y Lily de seis. También estaban Ron Weasley con su mujer Hermione Granger con los niños también: Rose, de la edad de Albus y Hugo, de la edad de Lily. Por supuesto también estaban los abuelos paternos de Rebe, Molly y Arthur Weasley, quien en seguida empezó a bombardear a Daniela con preguntas de tipo _muggle _cuando se enteró de que ella siempre había vivido una vida no-mágica. Y por último, Victoire con sus padres, Bill y Fleur Weasley y los hermanos, Dominique y Louis.

La mañana transcurría tranquilamente. La gente estaba dispersa, hablando de sus cosas. Dani hablaba con Lily Potter. Se había encariñado de esa pequeña criatura.

– Así que te llamas Lily Luna, ¿eh?

– Sí –respondió alegre la niña. –Me lo pusieron por la mamá de mi papá y por una amiga de mis papis. ¡Mira, ven conmigo, te los voy a presentar!

Daniela se acercó tímida. No sabía por qué, pero ese hombre de pelo negro y ojos verdes le imponía cierto respeto. Tal vez porque a él le debía su vida, la vida de su madre y la salvación de su familia. Y más importante aún: la paz que se había roto en el mundo. No obstante, se acercó con la niña estirándole de la mano. Así, estaba decidida a darle las gracias a ese hombre y a su amigo pelirrojo; ya que aún no había tenido la ocasión de hacerlo.

– ¡Papá! –Lily llamaba a su padre, pero él no hacía caso; estaba metido en otra conversación. La niña frunció el ceño al ver ese caso omiso, pero no desistió – ¡Papá, papá, papááááá! –sus coletas daban saltos a la vez que toda ella en la lucha por la atención de su padre.

El aludido se dio la vuelta.

– ¿Qué quieres, cariño? Estoy hablando con el tío Ron.

– Te quiero presentar a una nueva amiga. Ella es Daniela –dijo señalando a la muchacha. –Es amiga de la prima Rebecca. –se giró a la joven –Daniela, él es Harry Potter, es mi papá, y de mis hermanos James y Albus. Y también es el padrino de Teddy Lupin.

El hombre alzó la cabeza y vio a la morena allí de pie. En seguida supo quien era. La había visto en Hogwarts en dos ocasiones, no muy agradables a decir verdad.

– Señor Potter…quería decirle que le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mi familia. Sin usted no estaríamos aquí, me temo.

– Daniela, no hace ninguna falta que me lo agradezcas. Yo estoy para eso, solo quiero ayudar. Y por favor, llámame Harry.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa y le dio un abrazo como agradecimiento una vez más.

De pronto las luces del jardín se apagaron, quedando medio en penumbra, y de la casa salieron Charlie y Martha con una bonita y sabrosa tarta de chocolate y nata, de dos pisos y dieciséis velas encendidas en su superficie. Mientras Rebecca se emocionaba, pues no tenía ni idea de esa sorpresita, todos los invitados cantaban "Cumpleaños feliz" alegremente (y unos más afinados que otros). Seguidamente, entregaron los regalos a la anfitriona, que se dispuso a abrirlos agitadamente.

Encontró entre ellos un álbum de fotos, de Ted, un diario mágico de Daniela, y más cosas que le encantaron. Lo que jamás podía esperar, era el regalo de la familia Potter. James, Albus y Lily le hicieron entrega de un paquete alargado, como una caja. La chica, en seguida empezó a abrirla. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver una Cola de Snidget.

– ¡No puede ser! –las lágrimas de la chica saltaban de la emoción. –Me habéis comprado una escoba. No solo una escoba; la escoba con la que llevo soñando tanto tiempo. Muchísimas gracias, de verdad.

Tíos y primos se fundieron en un abrazo.

– Ahora ya podré presentarme de nuevo al equipo del colegio, que tendré la mejor escoba. –decía orgullosa exhibiéndola.

– Ah, pero… ¿este año no has estado en el equipo? –preguntó Daniela.

– No, ¿no te fijaste cuando volviste a clase? Este año no me apetecía mucho, la verdad.

Después de acabar este acto, la fiesta continuó con toda tranquilidad. Todo el mundo estaba entretenido en algo, y nadie tenía intención de irse en las próximas horas.

Rebecca estaba hablando con Victoire. La rubia le comentaba como iba su relación con Ted.

– Lo que pasa es que últimamente está un poco…raro, diría yo. Está mucho más pegado a mí que de costumbre. No se porqué, la verdad. Lo cierto es que me da la sensación de que me oculta algo.

– No te preocupes, seguro que no es nada. No te comas mucho la cabeza con eso.

Estaban hablando cuando llegó Violeta.

– Rebecca, ¿puedes venir conmigo? Necesito…comentarte una cosa. –dijo guiñándole un ojo y una sonrisa pícara.

– Sí, claro. Luego vuelvo –añadió dirigiéndose a su prima.

Entraron en la casa y subieron a la habitación de Rebe. Violeta cerró la puerta.

– Voy a darte tu regalo –decía suavemente Violeta.

– ¿Y por qué no me lo diste abajo? –Rebecca estaba confundida.

– Verás…es algo muy especial. Demasiado que necesito dártelo en privado. –la castaña se estaba acercando cada vez más a la pelirroja. –Necesito que cierres los ojos…

La aludida sonrió y los cerró. Violeta se acercó más, hasta que sus labios casi tocaron. Pero en seguida se separó.

– Lo siento. Es una locura. –y se sentó en el suelo, escondiendo la cabeza entre las piernas. La vergüenza le podía.

Cinco segundos pasaron para que ella levantara la cabeza y atreverse a ver como había reaccionado su amiga. Pero en vez de encontrarla pasmada o asustada, e incluso enfadada, la encontró a pocos centímetros de ella.

– No pasa nada. –dijo simplemente. Y el encuentro fue inevitable.

Una niña pelirroja iba escaleras arriba, explorando por la casa que ya conocía de otras veces. Ya en el piso de arriba, fue abriendo alguna que otra habitación. Se paró en una concreta; una blanca con un cartel en el centro.

- Pro-hi-bi-do en-trar. –leyó Lily, orgullosa de si misma porque ya sabía leer casi perfectamente. Ese cartel le llamó la atención. La niña tendía a saltarse de vez en cuando las normas. Tenía de quien aprender en su familia. Abrió una rendija. Pero la curiosidad le pudo por completo y la abrió del todo. Comprobó, entonces, que era la habitación de su prima Rebecca.

La cumpleañera se giró, alertada por el ruido de las bisagras, descubriendo a una petrificada Lily en el umbral.


End file.
